We Don't Need Another Song About California
by Eme Black
Summary: Frank conoce a Amy, una chica maravillosa que mejora su obligada estancia en California. Pero con Amy viene su pasado, en forma de Gerard, ese chico que tiene una banda con su hermano Mikey y su amigo Ray... My Chemical Romance. The Used. The Pretty Reckless.
1. Fire At Will

Uno tendría la impresión, en un sitio tan lleno de luz como California, que la felicidad va impregnada en los poros de la piel. En un sitio como aquél, parece que se viviera en una constante peli típicamente americana, con sus playas, su surf, jóvenes de anuncio que se divierten de manera responsable, tan sólo desfasando muy de vez en cuando.

Cuando ve las pelis o series ambientadas en California, Amy se pregunta dónde vive realmente. Si quizá, aunque lo ponga en todos los carteles, documentos, etc, no será que tal vez aquella sea la California de un país distinto. O continente.

O puede que, incluso, de otro puto planeta.

Sí, vive al lado de la playa. Sí, si miras superficialmente, verás todo eso que sale en las televisiones y pantallas, los surfistas, las chicas con cuerpo de ensueño perfectamente bronceadas paseándose en bikini, la luz, las sonrisas, la paz.

En cambio, Amy mira y sólo ve infierno. Pero ¿cómo explicarle a nadie, viendo aquellas imágenes idílicas, lo distinto que es para ella?

Dando un resoplido de fastidio, echa a correr, sin rumbo fijo, sin mirar atrás.

Cuánta luz, piensa Frank. ¿Será por eso por lo que lo han mandado allí? ¿Creían que aquella luz sería capaz de desterrar toda la oscuridad de su rebeldía? Que iría a la playa a broncearse, o dejaría de vestir con aquella ropa. Frank se descojona sólo de pensarlo. Él como un surfista cachas. Sí… bonito sueño tenían. Qué mas da, se han librado de él, como querían. Tendrá que acostumbrarse.

-Frank, cielo, espero que disfrutes de tu estancia en California. Tu madre y yo hemos hablado largamente sobre el tema, y si no te sientes a gusto con algo, sólo tienes que decírmelo, ¿vale?

Su ternura al hablar es claramente de madre, pero Frank nota algo, un soplo de aire helado, un vacío, en sus palabras y su expresión. No está diciendo que sea incapaz de sentir; es sólo que, al igual que su madre, hay_algo _dentro de esos sentimientos que _falta. _Aunque tampoco sabe qué será.

-No se preocupe, señora-dice con una sonrisa tímida, sin apenas alzar la voz.

-Espera aquí mientras pido que coloquen todo esto, ¿quieres?-a Frank le parece más que evidente desde el primer momento que aquella mujer está acostumbrada a mandar, mover, guiar. Que todo orbite a su alrededor, como el Sol con los planetas moviéndose, siguiendo su compás. La oye murmurar al que parece su…¿mayordomo? Él nunca ha visto nunca en directo, así que no lo puede decir con certeza.

-El chico es tan tímido…y parece tan formal…no lo entiendo.

Siente la rabia pulsando en sus venas. Pero no se deja controlar por ella. Está demasiado acostumbrado, después de tanto tiempo.

Es el rebelde más adorable que existe.

-¡Amy! ¿De dónde vienes? ¡Mírate, estás hecha un desastre!

-Pero mamá, como soy el tipo de basura humana que adoras, no te importará.

-¿¡¿Qué?-ese tono de voz lo conoce bien Frank. Le recuerda mucho a su madre…-. Thomas, ¿en qué momento, en qué momento…? Algo he hecho mal.

-Sí sí sí, mamá, eres una madre horrible, la niña te ha salido rarita, y toda esa mierda que no paras de repetir-entra en la cocina farfullando, donde se topa por sorpresa con Frank, que obedientemente espera sentado en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa. Con una sonrisa queda, decide seguir siendo el adorable.

-Hola-saluda, otra vez con un hilo de voz.

Amy aún le mira algo pasmada por unos instantes, de arriba abajo, como escaneándole, y responde:

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?-su tono de voz sale brusco.

Frank piensa por un momento que aquel tono resulta extraño en su voz algo grave pero dulce, armoniosa. Casi le parece un acorde recién salido de su guitarra.

-Hola. Ya sabes, es la palabra que usa la gente para saludarse-tuerce la sonrisa.

La ve debatirse entre la sonrisa y las ganas de pegarle.

-Hola. ¿Tú eres…?

En aquello se parece a la madre, se dice Frank. La autoridad en la voz incluso aunque no la pretenda realmente. Su desdén, sin embargo, es el primero que no le hace daño o le cabrea, sino que realmente le divierte.

-Me llamo Frank Iero-sigue portándose como el chico bueno, y le tiende la mano.

Ella mira fijamente su mano, pero ni se mueve ni parece tener intención alguna de estrechársela.

-Amy-contesta simplemente-. ¿Eres otro de los proyectos de mi madre?

Confundido, Frank tarda en contestar.

-¿Proyecto?

-Sí. ¿Por qué te metieron en chirona? ¿Por robar caramelos? Porque no te veo matando a gente ni nada parecido.

¿De dónde le vendría toda aquella agresividad? Más que decir hola y presentarse, parece que le hubiera atacado.

-No vengo de la cárcel-frunce el ceño, preguntándose de qué coños hablará.

-Pues pareces mayor para el correccional-si su voz son los acordes de una guitarra, desde luego tiene toda la fiereza de una eléctrica. Oírla hablar es como escuchar metal… y del más duro.

-Tampoco vengo de allí-a pesar de todo, Frank, por alguna razón, no puede hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

-¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera?-el ceño de ella sí que se frunce con estilo. Parece como una marca de la casa-. ¿Y de dónde coño vienes entonces?

-De New Jersey-aparta él la vista, tratando de no dejarse dominar por los recuerdos.

Eso la deja definitivamente sin palabras. Le mira por un instante con los ojos como platos, pero enseguida recobra la compostura.

-Uhm-dice simplemente, el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados.

Frank tiene que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse a carcajadas. No cree que le gustara ni un pelo… Pero al final se le escapa una pequeña risa.

-¿De qué te ríes?-como imaginaba, le increpa enseguida ella.

Él se sorprende al notar su inseguridad, nítidamente, tras todo aquel manto de agresividad. Le parece que, aunque se disfrace de mar enfurecido, en realidad es más bien una playa de aguas cristalinas en calma.

Y siente que por primera vez es capaz de ver aquella luminosidad que hace tan célebre al estado de California.

Mientras mastica furiosamente una manzana, Amy piensa en aquel extraño que su madre ha metido en casa. Ya le ha explicado toda la situación, y rogado que fuera amable con él mientras estuviera aquí. Por cómo le había hablado su madre de él, parecía un pardillo de esos que se fueran a romper en cualquier momento como les hablaras con algún decibelio de más. Pero ella sólo había visto a un fanfarrón, casi intruso en su propia casa, que sonreía burlonamente mientras prácticamente se mofaba de ella. ¿Y tenía que ser amable? Ya, claro.

Su expresión se ensombrece aún más cuando aparece en la cocina, algo despistado. Ya lleva un par de días allí pero sigue como perdido, confuso.

-Tu madre me dijo que me sirviera yo mismo el desayuno…-me dice, y su expresión sigue siendo la del primer día. La confusión desaparece y aparece la mofa.

-Claaaaro, está usted en su palacio, milord-hago una reverencia exagerada, intentando cabrearle, pero sólo consigo una carcajada limpia, pura, que me sorprende. Ha soltado un par de risitas desde que llegó, sobre todo estando ella, pero era la primera vez que lo oía reír realmente. Y le gustaba aquel sonido.

Aún algo aturdida, y a pesar de sus intenciones iniciales, Amy se ve a sí misma sacando todo de la nevera y armarios para que elija el desayuno a su gusto. Sus gestos inconscientes, como plantarle la tostadora delante con algo de brusquedad cuando le ve coger el pan, hacen sonreír más y más a Frank. Aún no se siente del todo cómodo en su… "nuevo hogar", pero le parece estar muy cerca cuando coincide con ella en la misma habitación.

-Zumos hay prácticamente de todos los sabores, así que no creo que haya ningún problema para _milord_…-dice Amy con la cabeza dentro de la nevera, y la frase muere en sus labios cuando al darse la vuelta lo tiene justo detrás.

-Ya tengo suficiente, gracias-aquellos finos labios apenas hacen un boceto de lo que sería una verdadera sonrisa, pero por unos segundos hipnotizan a Amy. Hay cierta dulzura en su expresión, que no conseguía ver con toda su burla. Pero estando tan cerca… Contiene un suspiro.

-Supongo que tendré que enseñarte el lugar, ¿no?-salta ella de repente, deshaciéndose de aquella proximidad que la perturba.

-¿Enseñarme el lugar?-sus finos labios se tuercen otra vez.

-Apenas has salido de casa desde que llegaste…supongo que tienes miedo de perderte-le dice con intención de provocar.

-O que no sé tampoco muy bien a dónde ir-sonríe él.

-Yo tampoco tengo mucha idea…-dice ella en voz baja, y antes de que un sorprendido Frank pueda preguntar, sale de la cocina dejándole a solas.

Desde luego, aquel lugar es bien distinto de New Jersey. La luz del sol hasta casi le hace daño en los ojos, y se fija en que varias personas les miran, algunos con miedo, otros con sorpresa, otros con desdén, por las pintas que llevan. Porque, y eso es lo que más sorprende a Frank, Amy no se parece a ninguna de las chicas que ve por allí. Su piel parece demasiado pálida para haberse criado en un lugar con tanto sol. Sus camisetas, de grupos tan variopintos como casi desconocidos, sus pantalones raídos, sus medias rotas, y esas botas que no parecen lo más indicado con tanto calor. Sus propias Vans empiezan a resultarle algo pesadas, y la fricción provocada por el sudor, le parece, le dejará unas bonitas ampollas al día siguiente. Pero ella, a lo que a lo dicho hay que añadir un pesado maquillaje, rimel y lápiz de ojos que sin duda destacan sus ojos claros, parece llevarlo con total normalidad. La oscuridad caminando con firmeza entre la luz.

Visitan tal cantidad de sitios que Frank no se cree capaz de recordar el nombre y el camino hacia todos al día siguiente. Con algo de asombro, se da cuenta de que todos los sitios parecen estar escogidos especialmente para él. ¿Cómo es siquiera posible? Una de dos, o le está llevando a sus propios sitios favoritos, y resulta que coinciden en prácticamente todo, o… Apenas le conoce, no puede ser. Habría descubierto en un par de días lo que gente que le conocía de siempre no había descubierto en años.

Por último, le lleva a una tienda de discos de la que cree enamorarse para los restos. Es una tienda pequeña, de las de antes, con tesoros inapreciados por la gente que compra la música como quien compra la comida, empaquetada, clasificada, casi hasta artificial. Al fondo, hay un rincón oculto en el que entran como quien entra en un club reservado para muy pocos.

-Hola Andy-dice ella con una sonrisa, y Frank se queda parado un momento, grabándola en su mente, al ser la primera que le ve. Ella no parece ni notarlo, casi abalanzándose sobre una guitarra negra y blanca, de perfil estilizado, y que por la posición de las cuerdas debe sonar tan agresiva como él pensaba sobre su voz. Sonríe, y observa atentamente sus movimientos. A pesar de su evidente entusiasmo, la coge con mucho cuidado, casi con reverencia, como quien coge cerámica delicada. Cuando coge posición con las manos, parece acariciarla, como si quisiera sentir el tacto de la guitarra, y fundirse con ella para, por un rato, ser una sola cosa.

Frank siente su corazón acelerarse sin poderlo evitar. Con la respiración contenida, la ve arrancarle los primeros acordes, e incluso llega a canturrear suavemente, y Frank se pierde en la magia, de tal manera que apenas es consciente cuando deja de tocar.

-Cada vez la dominas más, Amy-el tal Andy la alaba con pasión, al parecer también algo hechizado por el momento.

-Meh-se encoge ella de hombros-. No es realmente así. La mayoría de las veces suele ser al revés.

Andy asiente, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que quiere decir.

-¿Tu amigo también quiere probar?

Ambos, Amy y Frank, se miran sorprendidos. Amy titubea.

-Bueno…no sé… ¿Frank?

La duda le deja paralizado.

-Yo…no, gracias…-otra vez aquella fina sonrisa.

-Vamos, Frank, no sonará como la tuya pero puedes probar alguna otra-salta Amy.

La mirada que le echa él casi la hace enrojecer.

-Vi la funda encima de la cama el otro día cuando pasé al lado de tu habitación, así que no me mires así, es un poco un secreto a voces.

Torciendo la sonrisa, Frank se vuelve hacia las guitarras. Pasa los dedos por ellas ligeramente, hasta que le parece notar un chispazo con una de ellas, y la coge sin dudar. Amy no le quita los ojos de encima, curiosa.

Y cuando Frank se arranca, Amy ya no está allí. Le parece estar en cualquier otro lugar, uno muy lejano y muy distinto. Está oscuro pero no tiene miedo. Aunque no parece un lugar muy indicado para pasear tranquilamente, las cosas parecen caer sobre ella, la metralla hincársele en la piel, no tiene ningún miedo. Porque tiene _algo _dentro, algo que la empuja y la levanta del suelo.

Cuando termina, descubre lágrimas en sus ojos, y se da la vuelta rápidamente para que nadie las vea.

-Jo-der, tío, a eso lo llamo yo tocar-Andy tiene la boca abierta.

Frank se lleva la mano a la cabeza, en un gesto tan adorablemente tímido que derretiría un glaciar.

Cuando salen de la tienda, Amy no le mira, sintiendo que la fuerza de aquel momento aún le reverbera en la piel; por el contrario, Frank es más consciente de nunca de ella, de todo su ser, porque cuando la ha visto tocar le ha parecido ver una parte auténtica de su yo. Y se siente realmente fascinado. Ve la playa a lo lejos; un puerto algo atestado de gente, pero el mar parece llamarle.

Agarra la mano de Amy y tira de ella, impaciente por llegar. La siente sacudirse durante un segundo por el contacto, lo cual le dibuja una sonrisa mientras la arrastra corriendo hasta la arena. Cuando por fin la pisan, se tira al suelo, soltándola por fin, y se revuelve como lo haría un cachorro.

Amy le mira alucinada.

-¿Pero qué haces…?

A pesar de todo, no mira alrededor, intentando pasar desapercibida mientras él monta el espectáculo. Realmente parece ser poco consciente de la gente a su alrededor. Frank vuelve a sonreír.

-¡Vamos, es divertido!-la agarra de las piernas, provocando que caiga al suelo, e intenta removerla, rebozarla con la arena como si fuera una croqueta.

-¡Pero suéltame, tío chalado…!

Oyen una risa suave surgida de alguna parte. Frank frena, y ambos alzan la vista a tiempo para ver una fina figura, casi andrógena, coronada por un rojo fuego en el que es imposible no reparar. A ambos lados, casi como escoltándole, un larguirucho de flequillo caído sobre los ojos y gafas de pasta, y uno más robusto con una frondosa mata de pelo rizado.

Frank ve a Amy sonrojarse violentamente y mirar al suelo de inmediato, y cuando están bien lejos, se levanta del suelo refunfuñando algo que él no consigue entender.

-¿Quiénes eran esa panda?-ríe divertido por la imagen que acaba de presenciar.

Ella vuelve a murmurar algo que no entiende.

-No te entiendo…-también le divierte aquella actitud de ella.

-Los hermanos Way, que son el del pelo de azafrán y el de las gafas, y el del pelo afro es Toro.

-Way y Toro-Frank se parte, lo que parece aumentar el inesperado y repentino enfado de ella.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Frank no contesta, sino que empujándola vuelve a tirarla al suelo. Ella se libra como puede, pero él la persigue por toda la playa.

Ya empiezan a frenar algo cansados, y ella le está llamando de todo caminando con actitud amenazadora hacia él, que camina de espaldas para mirarla mientras ríe a carcajadas. Pero entonces, la expresión de ella cambia, y parece volverse aún más pálida, si es eso posible. Preguntándose que habrá visto, choca de repente con algo…

… O alguien.

-Eh tú gnomo, podrías mirar un poco mejor por dónde andas-el pelo de azafrán, como había dicho Amy, le mira con una expresión de cierta superioridad.

-Lo mío al menos tiene disculpa, que no estaba mirando, pero tú deberías revisarte la vista porque casi me comes-no vacila en responder.

Le parece ver un brillo peligroso en aquellos ojos verdes.

-Vaya, Black, te has echado un amigo bien graciosillo, ¿eh?-dice entonces él dirigiéndose a Amy.

Ella contesta otra vez murmurando algo ininteligible. Al azafrán parece hacerle mucha gracia, y sus amigos también ríen acompañándole.

-Tan parlanchina como siempre…-sigue picando el azafrán.

-Y tú tan ocurrente como siempre, Gerard-parece resucitar la Amy que Frank conoce por fin, y le agarra del brazo llevándoselo lejos de allí.

-Vamos Black, no ha sido para tanto, no huyas otra vez.

Amy, sin darse la vuelta, alza la mano y hace que Frank abra los ojos como platos: saca el dedo índice, con energía, con decisión. Él, que arrastrado por ella camina otra vez de al revés, ve la cara atónita por un segundo del tal Gerard, y las risas de sus amigos que brotan al instante, antes de que él, con lo que parece una orden seca, se los lleve de allí.


	2. I'll Keep You Safe Tonight

Cuando su madre le dijo que vendría aquí para el verano, Frank imaginó que se le iba a hacer eterno. Que probablemente se pasaría los días encerrado en su habitación, con la guitarra como única compañía. Su madre le había dicho que la Sra. Black tenía una hija, pero pensó que sería la típica californiana insulsa y pija, y aún más cuando vio la inmensidad y lujo de aquella mansión. Así que no tenía muchas esperanzas para aquel verano, no.

Pero entonces había aparecido Amy, y su al principio insulso verano se presentaba lleno de misterios y preguntas sin responder. Quería saber todo de Amy, averiguar el por qué de su estilo tan poco común y ese carácter que parecía una bomba a punto de estallar. Llenarse de sus poco frecuentes sonrisas y provocarla hasta hacerla reventar de puro cabreo.

Y tal vez, algún día, preguntarle sobre el Azafrán y sus compañeros.

Se ríe para sus adentros. Azafrán. En su mente ha empezado a llamarlo así, porque le había hecho mucha gracia la definición de Amy. La verdad es que el pelo le caía en mechones extrañamente partidos, distanciados unos de otros, que los hacían parecerse a los hilos de azafrán, debido al rojo intenso que los cubría. Eso, más la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes, le habían recordado a la Medusa de la Antigua Grecia. No es que la hubiera convertido en piedra, pero ciertamente había tenido un efecto extraño en Amy con sólo posar sus ojos en ella. Y él mismo se había sentido raro cuando sus miradas se habían cruzado…

Ciertamente, aquel tipo no era cualquier persona. A primera vista no parecía tan especial, más bien normalillo, si no fuera por aquella mirada. Y los otros dos… los otros dos eran un misterio. Tampoco parecían los típicos matones de barrio, aunque toda aquella escena en la playa hiciera que lo parecieran.

Preguntas y más preguntas, y aún no tenía ni una sola respuesta.

En la entrada de la casa, Amy espera con impaciencia. Sin planearlo, sin más, se ha convertido en un hábito que Frank y ella vayan a pasear por la playa, donde siempre acaban peleando por alguna tontada que se le ocurra a él. Parece decidido a hacerla sufrir lo máximo posible… Sólo que ese sufrimiento, en realidad, es divertido.

Muy diferente al que hasta entonces había conocido.

-¿Amy?-le oye llamarla. Aparece en la puerta, donde ella espera, y pone esa sonrisa burlona de siempre.

-Eres más lento…-le salta ella con su inalterable brusquedad.

Entonces repara en la bolsa que lleva él.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Una toalla, crema para el sol, y chorradas así-le responde él con una gran sonrisa, como un niño pequeño, totalmente ilusionado.

Ella alza una ceja.

-¿En serio?

-Llevo días yendo a la playa y aún no he probado el mar. ¿Te parece tan raro?

Se limita a encogerse de hombros, y echa a andar. Frank la sigue con una media sonrisa. Es maravillosamente extraña.

Hoy es un buen día. No hay mucha gente en la playa, y las olas están especialmente armoniosas. Al observarlas, de repente Frank echa de menos su guitarra, siente el extraño impulso de las ganas de tenerla entre sus manos e improvisar una melodía. Amy observa el mar como él, pero con la mirada perdida aún más allá, y su ceño fruncido. La suave brisa marina le agita algunos mechones dorados. Está sentada abrazándose las rodillas, y parece apretarse más, como en mitad de un escalofrío.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunta ella de repente.

-¿Qué?-ríe sin poder evitarlo.

-Le pregunté a mi madre a qué instituto ibas, y ella me dijo que no ibas al instituto, pero no me dijo nada más porque estaba demasiado ocupada-le dice sin mirarle.

Frank tiene la impresión de que ella está allí hablándole pero, a la vez, está muy lejos. Tuerce la sonrisa, preguntándose a dónde llevará todo aquello.

-¿Tú vas al instituto?

Ella se vuelve bruscamente hacia él y le fulmina con la mirada.

-¿Te resulta gracioso?

Le resulta divertido y a la vez le entristece un poco verla levantar tan bruscamente las defensas. Armada hasta los dientes, sin bajar la guardia ni un segundo.

Entonces se da cuenta de una cosa.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

Amy murmura algo que no logra entender. Él hace un gesto indicándole que no la ha entendido.

-Diecisiete-suelta ella como si escupiera.

La mira alucinado. No lo habría dicho… parece mayor.

-¿Cuántos tienes tú?-más que una pregunta, parece un cuchillo.

-Diecinueve. Cumpliré veinte en octubre.

Amy no puede con esa expresión que se suaviza, borrando la sonrisa burlona para ofrecerle una sincera, como signo de confianza. Entonces su mente digiere la respuesta, y sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa.

-¿En serio?

Ahora es Frank el sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-No lo parece.

-¿Qué parece entonces?-pregunta Frank con una sonrisa, divertido.

Ella no contesta, y se tumba en la arena con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza. Frank sacude la cabeza entre risas, y empieza a desvestirse, y antes de que Amy pueda reaccionar llega a la orilla del mar, probando con cuidado el agua, y por último se mete del todo. Cuando le ve sacar la cabeza del agua, sonriendo y sacudiendo el pelo, Amy vuelve a pensar en un cachorro. Cuando la ve mirándole, le grita:

-¡No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo!

Amy resopla. Siempre flipa con este chico. Se encoge de hombros exageradamente, lo suficiente para que él la vea desde el agua.

Aún así, le observa con atención. Realmente parece disfrutar jugando en el agua. Pero, se da cuenta, no se adentra más que los niños que juegan con manguitos y palas en la orilla. Cuando le ve flotar, en la postura de hacerse el muerto, se pregunta…

Sonríe con ganas al verle flotar, dejarse ir por la corriente, despreocupado, sin levantar la cabeza ni una sola vez. Se pregunta en qué estará pensando. Y entonces ve que ya no tiene niños alrededor, y que está más lejos que antes. Ahora le rodean nadadores que dan brazadas firmes y expertas.

Arrastrado por las olas, se ha adentrado hasta lo profundo.

Cuando le ve moverse para ponerse de pie, Amy siente un escalofrío. Y cuando ve su cara de confusión y cierto pánico, no lo duda un segundo.

Mierda, piensa Frank. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Golpea el agua con los brazos, intentando varios movimientos para mantenerse a flote, sin saber qué hacer. No le sale la voz, así que no puede pedir ayuda, y nadie parece darse cuenta de lo que le pasa. Mueve la cabeza intentando localizar a Amy, intentar que ella…

Salido de no sé dónde, un brazo le sujeta, sosteniéndole para que no se ahogue por sus propias brazadas desesperadas, y le arrastra de vuelta a la orilla. Girando la cabeza como puede, ve el rostro decidido de Amy, que da firmes brazadas con su característico ceño fruncido.

Cuando llegan a donde ya hacen pie, sin embargo, le suelta y asombrosamente rápido sale a la arena sin mirar atrás. Él, que aún se queda un rato parado en pleno shock, e intenta ignorar las miradas curiosas del resto, la ve coger su toalla y secarse. Ve las ropas de ella, tiradas de cualquier manera al lado de las suyas, sin duda quitadas a toda prisa para correr a salvarle. Frank se queda mirando fascinado su cuerpo, tan sólo cubierto por su ropa interior, que al ser negra resalta aún más su palidez. Las botas pesadas que lleva normalmente parecen dificultarle un poco los movimientos, que parecen más torpes que el andar felino y sinuoso que ha visto desde que salió del agua. Se fija en el detalle de que el maquillaje de ojos sigue intacto, por lo que se imagina que será uno de esos a prueba de agua. El pelo chorreante le cae en sinuosas ondas, y la ve frotarlo con energía con la toalla. Está sencillamente preciosa.

Cuando llega hasta ella, mirando al suelo, dice:

-G… gracias-algo avergonzado, le sale como un suspiro.

Amy se abalanza sobre él y le derriba, inmovilizándole además de brazos y piernas. Con gesto fiero, le dice, a escasos centímetros de su rostro:

-No vuelvas a hacer nada parecido, ¿me oyes?

Su voz suena oscura, peligrosa. Acordes graves y largos, profundos. De repente, no se oye nada más que sus respiraciones agitadas, y la luz del sol parece desaparecer.

-Lo…siento, Amy-muy a su pesar, Frank siente incluso más pánico que estando mar adentro. Y a la vez, no puede dejar de ser consciente de su piel contra la suya, en los brazos, en las piernas, su pelo cayéndole sobre el torso desnudo…

Entonces, una gota se estrella sobre él. Frank alza la vista alucinado, y efectivamente, la ve llorando. Lágrimas y lágrimas que caen en silencio, aunque no las ve en su rostro oculto por el largo cabello revuelto.

-¿Amy…?-apenas ha salido de un shock para meterse en otro.

Ella afloja la presión sobre sus extremidades, liberándole, pero aún quieta en la misma posición. Cuando consigue reaccionar, Frank se incorpora como puede, con intención de abrazarla. Amy se revuelve, pero él consigue atraparla, y con una mano en su cabeza la dirige hacia su hombro, agarrándola bien fuerte.

-Lo siento. Lo siento-repite como si fuera un mantra.

Y allí se quedan, abrazados en silencio, mientras a su alrededor los grupos de bañistas empiezan a dispersarse, y el cielo se oscurece.

Ya de vuelta a casa, siendo completamente de noche, caminan en silencio a la luz de las farolas. En realidad, Amy no ha dicho nada desde el momento en la playa, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Frank por empezar una conversación y quitarle importancia a todo el asunto. Así que ha optado por callarse también, y seguir el compás de su paso, algo acelerado. No la entiende… Y no entiende cómo no entenderla le gusta tanto.

O el tatuaje de fuego que ha dejado su contacto.

-Uy uy uy, demasiado cabizbaja te veo, Black. ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

El peculiar timbre del Azafrán sorprende a Frank, que alza la vista para observar la situación. Allí están, apoyados en una de las farolas, él y sus dos escoltas.

-Que te folle un pez, Gerard.

Frank contiene la risa para que no estalle en carcajada, pero es perfectamente audible. Siente al Azafrán fulminarle con la mirada, y luego fulminarla a ella.

Gerard siente cómo la sangre le arde en las venas. Aquella chica… siempre logra sacarle de sus casillas. Pero su hermano se ha medio obsesionado con ella, y es tan tímido que lo único que se le ocurre es intentar hablar él primero con ella, y luego… Pero obviamente ella no está por la labor. Después de todos estos años, aún… Además, está aquel bufón que últimamente va con ella a todas partes. Gerard se pregunta de dónde habrá salido, porque ni siquiera parece de por aquí.

-Toda esa agresividad no puede hacer ningún bien…

-Si me sirve para patearte el culo está muy bien empleada-Amy sigue andando, como hablándole pero dando a entender que pasa bastante. Sin embargo, a Frank le parece todo lo contrario.

-No seas así-Gerard se sitúa delante de ella, bloqueándole el paso, por lo que Amy frena. Todos se frenan. La escena, en la solitaria noche a la luz de las farolas, empieza a parecerse a un enfrentamiento entre bandas. Frank se da cuenta de que si fuera así, ellos están en clara desventaja…

-¿Qué tal si te quitas del puto medio?-Frank sonríe. A pesar de lo que sea que le ocurre a Amy con aquel chico, y de lo que pasó en la playa, Amy está tan deliciosamente guerrera como siempre.

-¿Qué tal si…no?

Cuando puede ver claramente las chispas, Frank frunce ligeramente el ceño. Podrían ser mil cosas, pero ninguna le gustaría. Espera verla poner los brazos en jarras, pero parece no ser capaz de mirarle directamente a la cara.

Amy se gira e intenta irse, pero Gerard no para de bloquearla impidiéndole ir más allá. Llega un momento en que Frank se acerca a ellos, y se interpone entre los dos.

-¿Qué tal si tú y tus amigotes os largáis y nos dejáis volver a casa tranquilamente?

-¿Estás hablando conmigo?-le mira el Azafrán con cierto desdén.

-¿Tienes ojos en la cara?-le replica Frank.

Él bufa de pura indignación.

-Black, por favor, dile a tu bufón que nos deje hablar tranquilos…

Frank parece casi dispuesto a saltarle a la yugular, pero Amy le agarra como por casualidad por el brazo, y sin una palabra echa a andar otra vez. Gerard intenta otra vez el bloqueo, e incluso alarga el brazo como para agarrarla, y en un rápido movimiento ella le retuerce la muñeca.

-No me toques-sisea Amy en voz baja. Él no dice nada, sólo algún leve quejido, y Frank ve a sus amigos paralizados en el sitio con la boca abierta.

Amy le suelta finalmente, y agarra del brazo a Frank, echando a andar rápidamente lejos de allí. Los otros tres les miran alucinados, y no le extraña…

Aquella agresividad, incluso siendo Amy, no es normal. Frank se pregunta qué cojones habrá pasado entre ella y el Azafrán una vez más.

Gerard se distrae haciendo anillos de humo, mirando fijamente el cigarro que sostiene en la mano, como si guardara un secreto. Ray está aún comentando lo ocurrido y descojonándose de, como dice, la cara de acojonado que puso cuando ella le retorció la muñeca. A él no le hace ninguna gracia. Por su parte, Mikey parece aún más (si es que es posible) alelado con respecto a ella, alabándola hasta casi el absurdo.

-Bien Mikey, frente a tu propio hermano…

-No es eso, Gee, pero… Es tan genial.

Es imposible hablar con su hermano cuando está así.

-Te ha dado fuerte con esta chica, ¿eh, Mikey?-sonríe Ray.

-Lo curioso es que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora-dice entonces Mikey-. Después de tantos años, Gee, ¿no crees?

-¿Hace tanto que la conocéis?-pregunta Ray.

Gerard, exhalando la última calada, tira la colilla al suelo. Pensando en lo que responderá, se ve invadido por los recuerdos. Primero los buenos…luego otros peores. ¿Conocerla? Creía que la conocía, lo creía de verdad.

-La verdad es que yo tengo muy pocos recuerdos…-contesta Mikey-. Y los que hay, están algo borrosos. Te podría decir mejor Gerard.

Cuando las miradas de los dos se clavan en él, él se encoge de hombros.

-El tiempo pasa, las personas cambian, todo cambia. Da igual cuánto hace que la hayamos conocido; a veces la persona que más cerca tienes te sorprende en cuestión de un segundo.

-Pero yo tengo la impresión de que ella ha sido siempre así de especial, lo que pasa es que yo he estado muy ciego-dice Mikey embobado.

La verdad es que hasta el momento no le había preocupado demasiado, pero Gerard se dice que en cualquier momento habrá de cortar de raíz aquella obsesión de su hermano. Lo había dejado correr porque creía que sería cuestión de un par de días, pero, por el contrario, no paraba de crecer.

No, por nada del mundo su hermano podía seguir obsesionado con Amy Black.


	3. I Mean This, Forever

Al día siguiente, cuando Frank se levanta, no hay nadie esperándole. No está el torbellino que deseaba ver. A pesar de ello, todas las cosas en la cocina están perfectamente preparadas, como esperándole, listas para preparar y consumir. Frank sonríe. Cuando se aprendió lo que desayunaba, siempre se encontraba el desayuno listo, y al lado ella mirando por la ventana como si no tuviera nada que ver en ello. Pero hoy no está su ceño fruncido, o sus gruñidos que pretendían ser saludos, ni ese resoplar indignado cuando él bromeaba intentando untarla de mantequilla.

Según Thomas, "la señorita ha salido temprano y no dejó indicación de una hora concreta de vuelta". Al parecer, Amy podía pasarse todo el día fuera y nadie se extrañaría. Su madre siempre trabajaba mucho y apenas se la veía por la casa; varias noches Frank la había oído llegar a las tantas. Sabía que lo de ayer la había dejado algo extraña (más de lo normal), pero no se esperaba que desapareciera.

¿A dónde podría haber ido?

Amy, más que caminar, parece apisonar la arena. Ya lo ha probado todo, ha ido incluso a tocar la guitarra, pero ha tenido que dejarlo a los dos segundos porque no acertaba ni un solo acorde. Se ha venido a su último recurso, la playa, el mar, el sonido relajante de las olas, la caricia suave de la brisa. Pero tampoco sirve. Las olas rompen salvajes en sus oídos, y la brisa revuelve su pelo de tal manera que la enerva, porque se lo enreda y despeina. Anda sin rumbo fijo, soñando que a lo lejos, al final de la playa, tal vez esté la entrada a otro mundo, otra dimensión, donde todo sea más fácil.

Pero todo lo contrario. Allí, sentado en una roca de su acantilado preferido, un pelo rojo y una espiral de humo con los que casi se topa de lleno. Él, que miraba distraído el horizonte, se vuelve hacia ella sorprendido por el movimiento.

-Black-exclama, antes de que ella pueda huir. Se frena, queriendo echar a correr pero a la vez paralizada al oír su nombre.

-Yo ya me iba…-murmura.

-Black, espera-se levanta rápido y la alcanza.

Ella se queda parada, en silencioso desafío.

-¿Hoy no viene ese pequeño bufón contigo?-no puede evitar soltar, y ella le fulmina con la mirada.

Sin responder, se da la vuelta y se aleja.

-Vale, Black, perdona, no lo decía…-se frena en mitad de la frase, porque ella se ha frenado tan bruscamente que casi se la come. Se apartan como si se hubieran quemado, algo incómodos. Ella le clava un par de témpanos de hielo, casi dejándole ciego de la impresión.

-No, tú nunca dices, nunca haces, nunca nada.

Gerard se queda parado sin saber qué decir.

-Tú ya sabes cómo s…

-No, Gerard. Yo no sé cómo eres.

-Me conoces desde hace mucho.

-Eso no significa nada-sisea ella-. Tal vez _creí_, hace tiempo, que te conocía. Pero está muy claro que nunca lo hice-aparta la mirada.

-Amy-ella levanta la cabeza bruscamente al oírle llamarla así-, yo nunca quise… Nunca…

Ella, expectante, le observa fijamente, ansiosa por escuchar el final de esa frase.

-¿Nunca…?

-El pasado es pasado, Amy. Mira, Mikey está colado por ti, y…

Amy resopla, y se aleja un par de pasos.

-¿Pasado? _¿Mikey? _Bien, Gerard, si el pasado es pasado… No me hagas perder el tiempo de mi presente.

-¡Amy!-la retiene por el brazo cuando ella intenta salir corriendo, y se queda paralizado al ver sus lágrimas.

Ella se revuelve y consigue soltarse, y Gerard, en pleno shock, esta vez no intenta perseguirla. La ve alejarse, corriendo como puede por la arena con sus pesadas botas, y desea correr como ella, huir muy lejos, y desaparecer para siempre.

Se hace de noche, y Frank sigue sin noticias de Amy. No dirá que empieza a preocuparse, porque preocupado lleva todo el día, sino más bien que una alarma salta en su cerebro, un pánico sordo que le recorre la mente y se apodera de su cuerpo. Ella debe haber apagado el móvil, y Frank no para de mirar el reloj nervioso.

Cuando oye la puerta principal, decir que se abalanza hacia la entrada es poco. Lo primero que ve son sus ojos enrojecidos, y parece temblar también. ¿Hará frío fuera? Se echa sobre ella.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no has llamado? ¿Por qué no avisaste, en un principio?

Ella le mira con ojos como platos, atónita. Durante unos segundos es incluso incapaz de responder.

-¿Qué dices?

-Estaba preocupado. Te vas por la mañana sin decir nada, y no apareces hasta ahora…

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?-le gruñe ella, intentando deshacerse de él y subir las escaleras.

-¿Cómo que qué me importa?-agarrada de los brazos como la tiene, la sacude al hablar, algo alterado.

-Exacto-con un movimiento de brazos, se lo quita de encima y se separa de él-. Qué te importa a ti dónde he ido o dejado de ir, qué he hecho o dejado de hacer. Cada uno se ocupa de sus propios asuntos-es la voz más áspera que le ha escuchado nunca, y Frank se siente desmoronar por dentro, viéndola así. Tiene diecisiete años, no debería hablar como una persona de mediana edad hastiada de la vida.

Baja los brazos, en gesto de rendición.

-Pues resulta que sí me importa. Me importa, y mucho.

Al ver aquella expresión dolida, y esa actitud derrotada, Amy siente que algo arde en su corazón hecho hielo. Y a la vez lo hace añicos.

-Por qué-su voz sigue sonando afilada.

Él, nada cobarde, le sostiene la mirada.

-No lo sé.

Amy resopla, escéptica.

-Ya, claro-y le fulmina con la mirada.

Frank levanta los brazos con las palmas hacia arriba, en gesto de paz, pero dándola por perdida.

-Como quieras.

-¿Como quiera qué?-y por primera vez suena como la adolescente que es, incluso como la niña asustada y sola que hay en su interior.

Él hace un chasquido de fastidio con la lengua.

-¡Eres tan difícil…!

-Dime algo que no sepa-y su voz vuelve a sonar oscura.

Vuelven a cruzarse las miradas, en lucha silenciosa. Frank es tierno y Amy lo sabe, pero también puede tener mucho carácter.

-Yo nunca…

Amy siente un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espina dorsal. No puede ser. Frank se queda callado, como pensándose lo que va a decir, y todo el cuerpo de Amy siente la derrota, una vez más, y se prepara para lo siguiente. Lo de siempre.

-¿Nunca…?-sus ojos parecen verdaderos témpanos cuando sisea la misma pregunta que formuló esta mañana.

-Yo nunca me voy a ir-suelta entonces él-. Voy a estar aquí. A tu lado. Y si algún día no es así, será porque me han arrebatado en contra de mi voluntad del sitio al que pertenezco.

La aplastante sinceridad, la ternura en sus ojos, y el significado de aquellas palabras golpean a Amy de manera contundente. Las piernas le fallan, y se deja caer al suelo. Al verla, Frank va hacia ella y se arrodilla a su lado.

-¿Amy…estás bien?-dice en tono de alarma.

Amy le mira directamente a los ojos, tratando de leer algo en ellos que le indique que se equivoca, como tantas y tantas otras veces. Pero no encuentra nada más que verdad, verdad pura y luminosa, y una convicción que ella pensaba que ya no existía en ningún ser humano. Se agarra a sus hombros, se aprende su rostro de memoria intentando encontrar lo que no va a encontrar.

-¿El sitio al que perteneces…?-dice entonces con voz ahogada.

Aquella fina sonrisa, llena de cariño, termina de abatirla por completo.

-Sí. Éste-entrelaza con suavidad una mano con la suya-. A tu lado.


	4. Till We Find Our Way In The Dark

Cuando Gerard despierta, al principio no es consciente de dónde está. Bajo él siente el crujido inconfundible de un sofá de cuero, y cuando mira alrededor la vista no es del todo agradable; botellas de whisky, envoltorios de plástico, cajas de pizza con su propio microcosmos, restos de desfase y delirio por todas partes. Ha sido una buena fiesta, sin duda… Pero la náusea que siente en la boca de su garganta, ¿es la resaca o algo más?

Se enciende un cigarro, y mientras el humo perfila formas sinuosas en el aire, los recuerdos vuelven a asaltarle. Un par de fríos témpanos, mechones rubios revueltos por la brisa, y los diamantes resbalando por su cara.

Se tapa el rostro con las manos, inspira hondo. Tantos años… tantos años. Anoche necesitó una dosis extra para poder borrar esa imagen. Pero es sólo pasajero. Por la mañana, siguen esperándole sus fantasmas y sus miedos.

Necesita un trago.

Cuando Amy pega un sorbo al café, le asalta el repentino pensamiento de que, tal vez, le iría bien un lingotazo. Un chorrito de whisky oculto en la espuma generosa de su capuchino. Se relame los labios, afeitándose ese bigote blanco, y disfruta especialmente del momento.

Hasta que él aparece por la puerta.

-Buenos días…-Frank parece más tímido de lo normal. No se esperaba un saludo tan falto de energía, de alguna gamberrada o mueca haciéndole burla.

Eso la pone aún más incómoda.

-…días-su gruñido es incluso más brusco de lo normal. Se refugia en su taza, intentando no pensar.

Frank se acaba de preparar el desayuno que ella ya le ha dispuesto a la mitad. Si Amy se siente incómoda, lo de Frank ya sobrepasa el límite. Anoche, con las emociones a flor de piel, los dos… Es decir, nunca se hubiera imaginado diciendo una cosa así, no en aquel momento. Al menos. Arg, ya no sabe nada.

Intentando alejar sus pensamientos de aquella cocina, y sobre todo de su pequeño merodeador, Amy se encuentra dibujando en su mente la playa, el sol, la brisa… los acantilados. Pequeñas columnas de humo… y el fuego dividido en hilos de azafrán.

Es extraño, pero le fascina tanto verle fumar. En su mente, Amy ve sus dedos coger con delicadeza el pitillo, llevárselo a la boca, apretar para inhalar el humo, y luego dejarlo salir, creando confusas formas, dándole un aura… Tal vez es eso. El aura de misterio. Ésa que lleva consigo aunque no haya tabaco en kilómetros de redonda.

Tiene veinticuatro años. Quién sabe lo que habrá visto con aquellos hipnotizantes ojos esmeralda. Y ella… ella, por mucho que le fastidie, aún es una niña que sigue teniendo miedo.

Frank rompe el silencio dejando caer sin querer el café, al quemarse con la taza aún demasiado caliente. Se hace añicos contra el suelo, y el café está a punto de abrasarles a los dos en su salpicadura. De hecho, algo cae encima de Amy, aunque nada en parte descubierta, pero Frank va hacia ella preocupado.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!-le coge de los brazos que ella ha puesto cruzados delante de ella en un acto reflejo-. A ver… ¿te ha caído encima? ¿Estás bien?

A pesar de sentirse incómoda, Amy no puede resistirse al cariño y la devoción de Frank. Siempre atento, siempre alerta. Apenas lleva un par de semanas allí… y se preocupa más por ella que nadie que haya conocido en toda su vida. ¿Cómo? ¿De dónde… de dónde sale todo aquello? ¿Qué tiene ella para merecer…?

Frank parece entonces darse cuenta de la situación, y la suelta con suavidad, apartándose un poco de ella.

-No parece que te hayas hecho daño… Lo siento, debería haber tenido más cuidado-se lleva una mano a la cabeza, y se vuelve, empezando a limpiarlo todo.

Amy se queda aún un momento en trance mirándole limpiar, y entonces… Frank deja soltar el mango de la fregona, que cae con estrépito al suelo, cuando nota un fuerte empujón en su espalda. Amy le abraza con fuerza por detrás, y susurra cosas de la que él sólo capta palabras sueltas.

-No me voy a ir. No te vas a ir. Para siempre-le entiende por fin entre el balbuceo de sus sollozos.

Frank ríe con ganas, y haciéndola soltarse con delicadeza, se da la vuelta para quedar frente a ella. El frío azul se funde con el calor marrón, en un abrazo que llega más allá de la piel. Él le limpia lágrimas con la mano, ella sonríe.

Una exclamación de sorpresa que no puede evitar sale de Frank.

-¿Qué?-pregunta ella sorprendida y algo violenta de nuevo.

-¿Eso era una sonrisa? ¿Una sonrisa de verdad?

Ella le suelta un rápido, y bien fuerte, golpe en el hombro, pero por primera vez ríe a carcajadas, con una risa sincera, que le sale de las entrañas. Frank ríe con ella, y se abalanza sobre ella derribándola, con lo que consigue que otra vez frunza el ceño y le golpee con brazos y piernas intentando liberarse de su presa.

Cuando ambos se cansan demasiado para seguir peleando, entre respiraciones entrecortadas vuelven a reír suavemente, allí tumbados en las frías baldosas. Ella baja la mirada, y él sonríe con ternura.

-¿Pase lo que pase?-dice ella en un hilo de voz al suelo.

Él la obliga a levantar la mirada, y le mira fijamente a los ojos. Sin decir nada, la abraza con fuerza, y aunque ella se tensa al principio, luego se deja caer, se acurruca en aquel calorcito y se aferra con ambas manos a su jersey.

-No quiero mentirte. Pero sí puedo decir que juntos podemos huir lejos. Siempre que quieras.

Suena un móvil en vibración. Gerard, distraído con el humo, no parece notarlo. Hasta que debe sentirla en la piel, y se saca el móvil del bolsillo. Es Ray.

-¿Gerard? ¿Dónde estás?

Él mira alrededor.

-…en alguna parte.

Oye el suspiro al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Te lo pasaste bien al menos?

Contesta con un sonido indescifrable.

-¿Está Mikey contigo?

-No-dice él bruscamente.

-Sabes que no me gusta lo que te haces, pero aún menos que puedas arrastrar a Mikey…quiero decir…-enmudece, temiendo decir cosas que podrían estar de más.

-Sé muy bien cómo mantener alejado a mi hermano, no te preocupes.

-Lo sé-otro suspiro-. Lo sé… Sé lo mucho que quieres a tu hermano.

-Pues entonces-suelta él con fastidio.

-Sólo una cosa, Gerard-él escucha atentamente-. Esto es… ¿por esa chica? La tal Amy.

-Ray, ¿tú me conoces en algo en absoluto?

Se hace el silencio al otro lado. Luego un murmullo, y finalmente:

-Perdona. Mantente a salvo, ¿quieres? Esta tarde vamos al garaje. Dime que te pasarás.

-Claro, allí estaré.

Cuando finalmente cuelga, Gerard siente el furioso impulso de lanzar el móvil contra la pared. ¿Por ella…? Por ella. Sí, por ella.

Se dobla hacia delante, se convulsiona, y finalmente, el lamento de un niño encerrado en cuerpo adulto, el Peter Pan del Nunca Jamás oscuro y sangriento. Quejidos lastimosos y hasta patéticos. Lágrimas que llevan un nombre escrito. Y un olor. Y el pinchazo de unas agujas de hielo.

_Con catorce años, Gerard ya estaba bastante harto del mundo en el que le había tocado vivir. Pasar las vacaciones en California era, al menos, un cambio. Habiéndose criado en New Jersey, aquel espectáculo era digno de ver. Tan distinto de su tierra natal… Luz, luz y más luz. Sintió náuseas._

_ Mikey, a su lado, lo miraba todo con los ojos del niño que aún era. Incluso sonreía entusiasmado, y Gerard no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa al verlo. Aquel sitio era amplio y confortable. A partir de entonces, gracias a la generosidad de unos parientes, iban a pasar las vacaciones allí. Incluso su abuela Elena ha venido, lo cual le alegra mucho. _

_ Cuando se decidió a explorar los alrededores (que traducido, era encontrar un rincón donde poder fumar tranquilamente), se había encontrado con una personita que vestía de manera algo inusual para su edad. Lo que llamó su atención en un principio fue la frase de su camiseta: "Please, please, please, let me get what I want". Se preguntaba quién le habría dado esa camiseta a aquella muñequita. Porque con sus cabellos rubios atados en dos coletas, aquellos ojazos azules enmarcados por largas pestañas, y aquellos morros que se fruncían como en un gesto de fastidio, parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Las muñecas de porcelana, a decir verdad, le daban cierto escalofrío; pero al ver el ceño fruncido de aquella, no pudo más que sonreír y acercarse. Bueno, más bien, fue ella quien corrió hacia él y se frenó de repente a centímetros, mirándole fijamente con su ceño fruncido, y entonces soltó:_

_-Te pareces al señor Moustache._

_ Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa sin poderlo evitar._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Tienes los mismos ojos-ella sigue a lo suyo, mirándole con ceño, como examinándole-. El señor Moustache desapareció. Pero tú no eres el señor Moustache._

_-Claro que no, soy una persona-soltó él con desdén. _

_ Ella no se enrabietó, no empezó a llorar, como haría cualquier otra niña. Le miró fijamente, con aquellos ojos demasiado azules, siempre frunciendo el ceño._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

_ Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y contestar, sin una palabra más, se alejó dando saltitos, y se metió dentro de la que debía ser su casa._

Frank está muy contento. No sólo porque Amy ha dicho que le va a enseñar a nadar, sino porque lo ha hecho con una gran sonrisa. Cuando entra en su habitación, la ilumina con una luz más fuerte y devastadora que el sol de California. Amy, la supernova. Le agarra y lo levanta de la cama, donde afortunadamente ya había posado con cuidado la guitarra.

-¿Hay una fiesta o algo?-ríe él.

-Te dije que te iba a enseñar a nadar, así que vamos-lo lleva hacia la puerta.

-Pero ¡espera, espera, espera!-le frena él-. Tendré que ponerme el bañador y esas cosas, ¿no? ¿O pretendes que me meta al mar en pelotas?

Amy le mira algo confundida al principio, incómoda después.

-No, claro que no-gruñe.

Él, con una sonrisa torcida, se le acerca hasta casi abrazarla.

-Igual era eso lo que querías…meternos desnudos al mar…y aprender a nadar.

No entiende cómo la palabra "nadar" puede sonar de aquella manera tan obscena, y más proveniente de los labios del adorable Frank. Amy se sonroja violentamente, y pegándole un puñetazo se separa de él, yendo hacia la puerta.

-Coge tus cosas, pervertido, te espero en la entrada en quince minutos.

La verdad es que, debido al incidente, ahora Frank contempla el mar con mucho más respeto…e incluso algo de miedo. Coloca sus cosas y se desviste muy lentamente. No como Amy, que enseguida se ha deshecho de su ropa y camina con su andar felino hasta la orilla, para luego dejarse abrazar por las olas hasta desaparecer. Frank siente un absurdo pánico, y cuando ve aparecer de nuevo su cabello mojado, un absurdo alivio. Ella le llama con impaciencia desde el agua. Sonríe. Adora aquel ceño fruncido de una manera tan extraña como repentina.

Amy, que estaba nadando ya en lo profundo, se le acerca cuando le ve meterse en el agua. Él da cada paso con más prudencia de la normal. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, Amy se le ha tirado encima, intentando hacerle una ahogadilla. Pero no tiene mucha fuerza, y Frank se libra de ella fácilmente.

-¡Muy bonito! ¿Así es como piensas ayudarme a superar el trauma, y que no me vuelva a pasar?-forcejean, y él siente un calor en el pecho cuando ella ríe a carcajadas que nada tiene que ver con el ardiente sol.

-A ver, a ver, seamos serios.

Él resopla al oírla decir eso.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?-dice con voz suave y algo cortado. Vuelve a parecer un niño pequeño, y Amy sonríe levemente.

Tras un par de explicaciones, Frank ya da unas cuantas brazadas fiables, allí donde no cubre, claro. Ella le sujeta por el estómago como hicieron con ella cuando aprendió, y le da órdenes cual sargento del ejército, lo que deja a Frank muerto entre la risa y la irritación. Con algunas discusiones, consiguen un buen trabajo.

-Muy bien, con fuerza, con decisión. Si dudas, el mar te come.

Frank deja de nadar y se vuelve hacia ella.

-¿El mar te come? ¿Como…así, por ejemplo?-y le pega un juguetón mordisco en el hombro, haciendo que ella se abalance sobre él en busca de venganza.

Cuando el forcejeo disminuye su velocidad, él le aparta el pelo que se le ha quedado sobre los ojos, ella en respuesta, ocultando su incomodidad, le revuelve el suyo. Están cubiertos hasta el cuello de agua, y Frank se fija en el brillo que las gotas de mar hacen en sus labios. Frío contra calor, se encuentran en una mirada. Ella siente las cosquillas de su aliento en su oreja, y entonces Frank roza suavemente sus labios con los suyos.

Amy salta hacia atrás, como sacudida por una descarga eléctrica, apartándose unos cuantos pasos. Frank, avergonzado, se lleva la mano a la nuca, frotándosela.

-Lo…siento.

Ella mantiene la vista apartada, sin saber qué decir. Cuando ve que él echa a andar hacia la orilla, parece reaccionar.

-No, Frank-él se vuelve bruscamente-. Yo, lo siento yo. Es…

-Es el Azafrán, ¿verdad?-dice entonces él.

Se le congela la sangre en las venas. ¿El…Azafrán? Entonces recuerda que así es como Frank llamaba a Gerard, desde aquel primer día que ella describió su pelo.

Cuando la ve apartar nuevamente la mirada, Frank no necesita respuesta. En realidad, no la necesitaba, porque él ya lo sabía. Estaba seguro, desde el primer día que el Azafrán se rió de sus payasadas en la arena.

Pero al verla haciendo esfuerzos por sostenerse de pie, a punto de caer de nuevo, se acerca a ella y la coge por los brazos, levantándola. Ella le mira, sus helados ojos transformados en turquesa por el agua del mar… y tal vez algo más.

-Creo que necesitas un pequeño recuerdo-dice él con una sonrisa. Al ver el interrogante en los ojos de ella, sonríe aún más-. No me voy a ir.

-No te vas a ir-dice ella con una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Par…-empieza a decir él, pero ella le pone una mano en los labios.

-Si no prometemos un para siempre… ¿me dejarás quererte hoy?

Por toda respuesta, con un abrazo que la levanta del suelo, vuelve a besarla. Los labios de ella están fríos, pero tan suaves… Acaban fundiéndose como la espuma de una ola se mezcla con la siguiente, haciendo que no sepas cuál es cuál.

_Gerard fumaba a escondidas en un rincón perfecto, el mismo donde se había encontrado con aquella niña tan peculiar. Era una de las pocas formas de relajarse… Cuando se disipó el humo de aquella calada, allí estaba. Mirándole fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Se le acercó dando saltitos que no cuadraban con su expresión. Demasiado madura para una niña de siete años. _

_-El tabaco es malo-dijo simplemente._

_-Hay cosas peores-contestó él con indiferencia._

_-Pero me contaminas mi rincón-soltó ella, nada intimidada por su pose de "malote"._

_ Estuvo a punto de mandarla a la mierda, pero entonces tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo apagó con la punta del pie._

_-Lo siento. Ya está._

_ Ella pareció sonreír por fin. Tirándose de las coletas, dijo:_

_-Mi película favorita es Pesadilla Antes de Navidad._

_ Sin saber muy bien qué decir, Gerard contestó:_

_-Es una buena peli, sin duda. Pero…_

_-Yo quiero al esqueleto en la pared de mi cuarto. Un dibujo grande y bonito, para ver su sonrisa todas las mañanas y antes de acostarme-explicó ella con ojos soñadores-. Pero yo no sé hacerlo, y nadie quiere dibujármelo-bajó la mirada. _

_ Gerard se quedó esperando, intentando averiguar a dónde llevaba todo aquello, algo confuso por la actitud de aquella niña. _

_-¿Me lo harías tú?-preguntó ella con voz cantarina, llena de esperanza._

_ Él resopló por la sorpresa._

_-¿Yo?_

_-Sí. Tú sabes dibujar, ¿verdad? Y seguro que muy bien-sonrió angelical-. Me he dado cuenta, te miro cuando vienes aquí a envenenarte, todos los días. Lo pienso siempre, "seguro que hace unos dibujos muy bonitos". _

_ La miró con ojos como platos._

_-Pero…yo…no…_

_-Vamos, ven-le agarró ella con su manita del brazo, tirando de él hacia la casa-. Yo te daré pinturas y papel para que me hagas un dibujo bonito de Jack._

_-Espera, espera-la obligó a frenarse, y a mirarle a los ojos-. No creo que a tus padres les hiciera mucha gracia, ¿entiendes?_

_ Una sombra pareció oscurecer la luz de sus ojos infantiles._

_-A papá y mamá ya nada les hace gracia-dijo en voz muy baja, apartando la mirada-. Además, sólo está Thomas, y Thomas es muy bueno-volvió a tirar de él, pero él volvió a frenarla._

_-Lo siento, pero se me ha hecho muy tarde, y me van a reñir si no vuelvo._

_ La niña puso la cara más triste que había visto nunca, y las lágrimas transformaron en turquesa el color de sus ojos._

_-Pero volveré-le cogió él por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle-. Mañana, si quieres. _

_ Pareció iluminarse de nuevo._

_-¿Y me pintarás un Jack bien bonito?_

_-Haré lo que pueda-se encogió él de hombros._

_-Yo me llamo Amy, ¿tú?_

_-Gerard-esbozó una media sonrisa, contagiado por su alegría._

_-Gee-dijo ella con voz cantarina-. Gee, ¿volverás mañana entonces?_

_-Claro._

_ La observó volver dentro de la casa, con su andar saltarín, tarareando la frase de su camiseta, aquella que llevaba la primera vez que la vio. Gerard dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa que a la vez era medio una risa, y se dio la vuelta, volviendo a casa, algo deprisa porque en efecto era bastante tarde._

_ Estaba seguro de que cumpliría esa promesa, tanto como del cigarro que decidió no fumar en el camino de vuelta._


	5. And Out Of Harm

Ray mira el reloj algo nervioso. Por favor, que aparezca, por favor, que aparezca…

-¡Eh!-le llama Mikey-. ¿Y mi hermano?

-Debe estar al caer-le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Me dijo que vendría, pero debe haberse entretenido.

Al fondo, un rapado y bigotudo tatuado martillea suavemente la batería. Están en el garaje de Ray, y en teoría van a ensayar algo. Lo que no tiene muy claro Ray es _el qué, _porque últimamente no han trabajado en nada. Él está muy ocupado con el trabajo en la hamburguesería, y Gerard… bueno, Gerard tampoco está muy centrado. Y ellos son los creadores de todo, porque Mikey básicamente ha entrado por pasar tiempo con ellos, y Michael se les ha unido poco tiempo después de que Bob hubiera tenido que mudarse por asuntos familiares. Y no podían estar sin batería… La llegada de Michael había hecho que su música, algo oscura como las calles de New Jersey en las que se habían criado, cogiera un toque de color y optimismo, la luz propia de California. En realidad, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que se mudaron a California. Ray pensó que habían hecho bien, que la luz, el mar, y los recuerdos felices de vacaciones pasadas aquí harían mucho bien a los hermanos Way. Pero ahora, Gerard… ¿qué cojones pasa con Gerard?

Como si le hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, un torbellino rojo aparece por la puerta, con su andar despreocupado, como si llevara todo el rato allí y nunca los hubiera hecho esperar. Enseguida se hace con el micro, y mira a Ray con una pregunta silenciosa.

-¿Por qué me miras? Si tú no tienes nada, yo tampoco. Te lo dije, Gerard, las canciones no salen de la nada, y si ya del poco tiempo del que disponemos no hacemos buen uso…-empieza con su discurso paternal, y Gerard se aparta el pelo en un gesto de leve desdén muy propio en él.

-Empecemos con la canción que estábamos puliendo el otro día.

-Pero sólo tenemos la música…y no muy bien trabajada, la verdad.

-Vosotros tocad.

Incluso con su pose de chico malo, nadie imaginaría cómo había logrado aquella posición de liderazgo en el grupo. De las que, con una orden sencilla y un movimiento de cabeza, consiguen una respuesta inmediata. Mikey ya ha agarrado el bajo y está a punto, y Ray le hace un gesto con la cabeza a Michael, que hace ese gesto tan típico de golpear las baquetas. _One, two, three, four!_

Cuando Gerard empieza a tararear, Ray sacude la cabeza. Sí, eso puede servir ahora, pero no siemp…

Gerard ha empezado a cantar, y no es el nanana con el que ha empezado, sino una letra contundente que por poco le hace parar de tocar por la sorpresa. Michael sigue golpeando sin pausa la batería, incluso Mikey parece demasiado concentrado en el bajo para pararse siquiera a pensar. Y la canción sigue sola, con fuerza, con energía, incluso más de la que han tenido nunca. Ray intenta comprender el significado de la letra, pero como siempre, es demasiado vaga en su significado superficial, e imagina que no le pillará el truco hasta que la escuche con atención.

_Let this world explode… _La voz de Gerard parece morir en sus labios a la vez que las notas se desvanecen en el aire, y Ray le ve como apoyarse en el micrófono, como si toda su energía la hubiera dado en la canción. Los tres aún le miran un rato mientras él permanece agarrado al micro, mirando al suelo, como rezando.

Entonces de repente se incorpora, y echando un vistazo alrededor se sienta en el primer sitio que pilla, encendiéndose un cigarro. No entiende cómo alguien que fuma tanto puede tener una voz como la de Gerard. Tal vez no es tan rica en tonos y variaciones como otras, pero la fuerza de sus pulmones y los juegos vocales que hace consiguen suplir perfectamente esas carencias.

-Buah, Gee, ha sido…brutal-suelta Mikey.

Aún en la batería, Michael asiente, mascando chicle con descaro tan enérgicamente como Gerard le da caladas a su pitillo. Gerard se queda algo en trance observando el movimiento de sus mandíbulas, mientras su mente vaga muy lejos.

-¿Cómo…cuándo…?-un sorprendido pero orgulloso Ray pregunta.

-No lo sé-sale entonces de su trance para contestar-. Simplemente…me vino.

Al ver las expresiones algo escépticas de sus amigos, Gerard se apresura a explicar:

-Ya había trabajado en ella. El concepto y algunas ideas ya habían salido, pero…la letra, como tal, acaba de salir completamente nueva.

-Menos mal que siempre grabo nuestros ensayos entonces-salta Ray.

Gerard se encoge de hombros, como ajeno a todo aquello, y sigue concentrado en su pitillo.

-Gerard, con una canción no basta-dice Ray a medio camino entre la riña y la diversión.

Él pone los ojos en blanco.

-Ya lo sé…pero al fin y al cabo ése es el único material nuevo que tenemos.

-¡Pero podemos ensayar las otras!-dice Mikey con un entusiasmo casi excesivo. Hoy debe ser uno de esos días.

Acaba por apagar el cigarrillo que aún está por la mitad y volver al micro.

El ensayo es intensivo, y aunque exceptuando la nueva canción las demás se las saben de memoria, Gerard falla con las letras, y acaba poniendo nerviosos a los demás, hasta el punto de que Mikey siente que no es capaz de seguir tocando. Ray, en su actitud paternal, calma el ambiente algo crispado, y les obliga a todos a sentarse mientras saca bebidas y cosas para picar.

Al principio nadie dice nada, y Gerard coge una cerveza con suma tranquilidad, apoltronado en el sofá. Pero al final agacha un poco la cabeza y dice:

-Lo siento.

-No ha sido culpa tuya, Gee-se apresura a defenderle Mikey.

Incluso Michael niega con la cabeza.

-Estamos todos un poco fuera de tono-dice entonces Ray-. Pero, Gerard, la nueva canción es genial. Tenemos que seguir trabajando en ese concepto…

-Está aquí-se lleva un dedo a la sien-. Todo un mundo…lleno de color y…el desierto…

-Parece como uno de tus cómics-ríe Mikey.

-Chicos-dice Michael, levantándose del asiento-, hoy no vamos a ensayar más, ¿verdad?

Todos se miran, y la respuesta sale sola del silencio.

-Es que bueno, he…medio quedado…hay una fiesta en la playa esta noche. Pasaros luego, va a estar muy bien.

-Gracias, ¿te llamamos si aparecemos por allí?-sonríe Ray.

-Claro. Con mis contactos, tendréis lo mejor de lo mejorcito-les guiña un ojo antes de desaparecer despidiéndose con un gesto del brazo.

En la playa, Frank y Amy disfrutan tumbados en la arena del sonido de las olas del mar. Amy incluso canturrea algo, y Frank intenta descifrar lo que dice, pero no es capaz. Se acerca a ella, abrazándola, como si de repente le hubiera entrado la necesidad de tenerla pegada a él. Ella ríe bajito.

-¡Eh, Black!-oyen llamar, y levantan la vista.

-No, tío, ella no creo que…-oyen murmurar a un chico al otro, que debe ser el que ha interpelado a Amy.

-Black, bueno, ya sé que tú no eres mucho de estas cosas y tal, pero esta noche va a haber una fiesta brutal aquí en la playa, así que pásate si eso, ¿eh?

Amy profiere un sonido que no es ni negación ni asentimiento, pero sirve para darle a entender que ha captado el mensaje. Los chicos se quedan aún un rato parados, como esperando algo, hasta que se van con una sonrisa confusa. Frank sonríe.

-Te dije que no iba a querer…

-¡No ha dicho que no! Y está tan buena, tío, no lo niegues.

-Pues tendrás que separarla del rarito ése… Con una palanca por lo menos.

El otro resopla. Frank ha oído toda la conversación, y esboza una sonrisa torcida. Así que… Amy no está tan desligada del resto del mundo como parecía.

-Bueno, ¿qué dices?-sonríe Frank.

Amy abre los ojos.

-¿Qué digo de qué?

-¿Vamos?-señala con la cabeza la dirección por la que se han ido los otros dos.

Resopla incrédula.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Sabes cómo son esas fiestas, ¿no?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?-pone él su mejor expresión inocente.

Le fulmina con la mirada mientras alza las cejas, y Frank tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír.

-Por no haber, no hay ni música medianamente decente…

-Las joyas musicales tampoco son muy adecuadas para una panda de jóvenes borrachos y llenos de hormonas revueltas-ríe con ganas.

-Tampoco te veo muy de sociabilizar y tal.

-Estarás tú. Es todo lo que hace falta-le dice él al oído.

Amy se echa a reír a carcajadas, haciendo que Frank se eche un poco para atrás, algo sobresaltado por su repentina reacción.

-Al final sólo eres un zalamero más, Iero.

Con una sonrisa torcida, prácticamente se le abalanza encima.

-No me llames así, señorita.

-No…suena demasiado formal para un chavalín como tú. ¿Qué tal Frankie?

Fingiendo estar muy ofendido, la acaba atacando con cosquillas.

-¡Frankie, Frankie…!-canta ella entre carcajadas.

Él la hace callar con un beso. Un beso que pasa de un breve contacto de labios a algo más, algo intenso, pasional, y de repente sus pieles se buscan, los brazos, las piernas, actúan como por propia voluntad. Bajo su camiseta, él acaricia toda su espalda. Ella muerde con suavidad su cuello. Sus respiraciones se agitan, y entonces, como puestos de acuerdo, ambos se apartan un poco. Se encuentran en la mirada. Sonríen.

_Tal y como había prometido, Gerard volvió al día siguiente, en busca de aquella niña tan extraña. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien por qué; pero también era cierto que lo había prometido. Y no era de faltar a sus promesas._

_ Como si tuviera una alarma que la alertara de su llegada, Amy apareció enseguida, con andares saltarines y una sonrisa amplia. Le tomó de la mano y lo condujo dentro de la casa. Gerard se dejó llevar con algo de respeto; aquella casa era muy grande, sus padres eran sin duda ricos. Es toda una señorita, se dijo, observando sus dorados bucles, que saltaban con cada uno de sus pasos, y la delicada mano que agarraba la suya con firmeza y decisión. _

_-Señorita Amy, ¿a dónde va?-le dijo quien debía ser sin duda Thomas, el mayordomo, por lo que pudo discernir Gerard. También pensó en el trozo no formulado de aquella pregunta: "¿… con este joven, que además parece peligroso?" Al verle observarle de arriba abajo, Gerard pudo oír sus pensamientos como si los dijera a viva voz._

_-Gee va a dibujarme a Jack-sonrió ella con voz cantarina._

_ El hombre sin duda estaba acostumbrado a excentricidades por parte de la niña, porque su cara fue más bien de resignación._

_-Señorita Amy, no puede traer a desconocidos a la casa sin más…_

_-No pretendía molestar-con una actitud más despectiva que sumisa, Gerard se giró con intención de marcharse, pero Amy no le soltaba tan fácilmente._

_-Gee no es un desconocido sin más. Gee me va a dibujar a Jack._

_ Se quedó paralizado; la autoridad en su voz… jamás se la habría imaginado en boca de alguien tan pequeño. La vio mirar a aquel hombre, que le cuatriplicaba la edad dos veces perfectamente, con su ceño fruncido y aquellos mortíferos ojos azules._

_-Me temo que tendré que avisar a su madre, aún así-el tal Thomas, sin embargo, tampoco se dejó amilanar._

_-Está bien-dijo ella, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, y dándose la vuelta echó a andar, arrastrando a un confuso pero a la vez totalmente intrigado Gerard._

_ La niña le hizo subir las escaleras, le guió hasta la que supuso que era su habitación. Gerard tuvo que contener una exclamación; lejos de los tonos rosas y pastel, y los peluches y flores invadiendo cada centímetro de espacio, que esperaba encontrarse, la decoración era bastante sencilla, y sobria, exceptuando por el montón de dibujos que poblaban las paredes. Cuando los examinó, se dio cuenta de que, para su edad, tampoco era mala, pero entendía por qué le requería a él para…su Skeleton. _

_ Sin ninguna vacilación, le sentó en su mesa, le dio el material necesario para dibujar. Entonces, se sentó a su lado, mirándole emocionada y parecía que algo nerviosa. El nervioso era él, que no podía creerse que estuviera allí, en la habitación de una niña rica de siete años, inquietantemente extraña, a punto de hacerle un dichoso dibujo._

_ Los nervios se transformaron casi en pánico cuando una mujer apareció en la puerta._

_-¿Amy? ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?_

_ Gerard sintió el rápido escáner que le hizo como si lo hiciera con láser candente._

_-Gee me va a hacer un dibujo de Jack-repitió ella._

_-Amy, no puedes traer cualquiera dentro de casa como si tal cosa._

_ Le pareció que tenía suficiente. Posando el lápiz con cuidado, se levantó de la silla y fue hacia ellas. _

_-No era mi intención causar ninguna clase de problema o molestia._

_ El tono, algo insolente, le traicionó sin embargo, e hizo fruncir el ceño a la madre. A él le dio igual, y se dispuso a marcharse definitivamente._

_-¡No!-gritó la niña, con buenos pulmones-. Gee, ¡me lo prometiste!_

_ No pudo evitarlo; se volvió a tiempo para ver el azul hielo derretirse y volverse agua de mar. Volvía a tener la expresión más triste del mundo, mucho más lejos de la rabieta o decepción de cualquier niño; y se acercó a ella, sin saber qué decirle._

_-Lo siento Amy, pero si tu madre considera que he de marcharme, he de hacerlo._

_ Cogió una de sus lágrimas con la punta de sus dedos, y posó la mano en su mejilla como tratando de transmitir por el contacto lo que no podía decir en palabras. Vio que, aunque los labios de ella temblaban en pleno sollozo, la comprensión mezclada con pura resignación brotó dentro de ella, que asintió en silencio._

_ Cuando ya estaba en la puerta, la madre le llamó._

_-Espera-él se volvió con cuidado-. Así que… ¿vienes a dibujarle ese dichoso muñeco?_

_-Sí, señora… ella me lo pidió._

_-Y tú lo ibas a hacer, así, sin más-parece que sentimientos encontrados lucharan dentro de ella._

_-Ella me lo pidió-repitió él con voz inexpresiva pero firme._

_ Y por un instante, sintió que ella comprendía lo que realmente quería decir con aquellas palabras._

Con una cerveza en la mano, una petaca secreta en el bolsillo y su imprescindible cigarro entre los labios, Gerard es sacado de sus recuerdos por un golpe y una exclamación de su hermano Mikey.

-¡Gee, no te lo vas a creer! ¡Está aquí!

Realmente le importa un pimiento, pero formula la pregunta que él espera:

-¿Quién?

-_¡Amy!-_Gerard por poco deja caer el cigarro-. En carne y hueso, te lo aseguro. Pero parece que le ha cogido mucho cariño al enano ése con el que anda últimamente…-le ve fruncir el ceño, decepcionado en su ilusión.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Mikey le señala un punto, y Gerard los ve a lo lejos. Amy sonríe…mientras, agarrada de su mano, el bufón le susurra algo al oído.

Se ve sorprendido por su propia sangre, que arde en sus venas sin sentido. No debería ser así… no debería importarle lo más mínimo. Incluso, debería alegrarse de que hubiera alguien que consiguiera hacerla sonreír.

Pero aunque ellos son bastante discretos en comparación con el resto de parejas, cada gesto de cariño se le clava como un hierro ardiendo en las entrañas.

-Creí que Black no era de venir a este tipo de fiestas…

-…de ninguna en general-su hermano parece algo triste. ¿Hasta aquel punto había llegado aquel enamoramiento casi infantil de su hermano? Porque él simplemente estaba obsesionado con la imagen que se había creado en su cabeza, él no sabía… Él no la conocía.

Y al parecer, él tampoco.

-En fin, no creo que duren mucho-trata de aparentar la máxima indiferencia, pero ya nota los ojos de Ray clavados en él. Deshaciéndose de la lata de cerveza vacía, se aleja sin decir una palabra, dejando un rastro de humo a su paso.

_Era una noche lluviosa. Ya había pasado el primer mes de aquel verano, y Gerard estaba en la terraza a pesar de la lluvia, fumando a escondidas. A veces, cuando la necesidad era muy grande, acababa por fumar allí. Desde hacía un par de días, no había vuelto a su rincón favorito. Por lo que había podido entender, las cosas en casa de la pequeña Amy no iban muy bien. La madre andaba de mal humor casi siempre e incluso había acabado gritándole a él, lo que por poco había terminado en su expulsión definitiva de la casa, debido a su carácter rebelde. Sólo la expresión en la cara de Amy le había hecho morderse la lengua. Además, estaba seguro de que todo era por el padre. No parecía parar mucho por la casa, y las veces que él le había visto no paraba de discutir con la madre. _

_ Gerard pensaba en la pequeña Amy. Una personita tan fuerte en apariencia pero tan frágil en realidad, en medio de todo aquel caos. Le daba la impresión de que gracias al serio pero amable Thomas las cosas se veían un poco mejores para ella, pero aún así… Amy era muy lista. Y muy sensible. No tardaría en derrumbarse ella también._

_ Cuando, en mitad de un relámpago, la vio en el jardín, creyó haber tenido una alucinación. Pero al minuto siguiente la oyó llamarle desde abajo, seguramente porque le había visto en la terraza. Gerard aún se quedó un momento paralizado, antes de ordenarle que se quedara donde estaba y bajar corriendo._

_ Salió fuera y la buscó con la mirada, y en cuestión de segundos ella se le había echado encima llorando. La apretó aún un momento bajo la fuerte lluvia, antes de levantarla en volandas y meterla dentro con rapidez._

_-¡Gee, Gee, Gee…!-ella no paraba de repetir su nombre entre sollozos._

_ En la entrada estaba su abuela Elena. Les miró sin decir nada, mientras Gerard trataba de averiguar por qué la pequeña estaba allí. La hizo mirarle a los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarla para que pudiera hablar con coherencia._

_-Gritan…gritan mucho…tenía miedo…tenía miedo-ella se enterró de nuevo en su pecho, sollozando tan fuerte que las convulsiones parecían bastante violentas._

_ Sin una sola pregunta, su abuela se acercó y con voz dulce se llevó a la pequeña con la promesa de un chocolate caliente y toallas para secar su cuerpecito empapado por la lluvia. Había hecho todo el camino hacia aquí, ella sola en mitad de la noche, bajo una tormenta y una lluvia densa. _

_ Más tarde, cuando ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos, sentado él en un sillón y ella en su regazo, notó los ojos interrogantes pero no inquisitorios de su abuela posarse sobre él. Él, simplemente, suspiró._

_ No podía dar una explicación de algo que él mismo no entendía. _


	6. As Snow Falls On Desert Sky

Amy no se lo puede creer. No puede creer que esté en una fiesta como aquella, y sobre todo, que incluso se lo esté _pasando bien. _Por supuesto, todo aquello tiene una única aunque simple explicación: Frank. _Frankie, _se autocorrige y sonríe. Es imposible dejarse llevar por el hastío o el asco que este tipo de acontecimientos solían darle con Frankie cerca. Le contagia un entusiasmo, una alegría, que ni siquiera sabe muy bien de dónde saca. Porque, Amy puede verlo desde el primer día, hay algo en los ojos de Frank… Siempre anda con bromas, y su fina sonrisa, pero su mirada no miente.

Aunque Amy no se atreve a preguntar.

-No es la mejor cerveza que he probado pero me vale-le dice él observando la lata que sostiene en la mano-. Los californianos sí que saben montar fiestas, he de reconocerlo.

Ella resopla.

-¿Seguro? ¿Tan malas son las de New Jersey? Porque…-echa una mirada alrededor, y pone los ojos en blanco.

Frank ríe con ganas.

-Me parece a mí que lo que pasa es que la señorita es un poco exigente.

Le fulmina con la mirada.

-¿Exigente? Pido un mínimo, eso es todo-frunce el ceño mientras se cruza de brazos, en un gesto despectivo que Frank empieza a conocer muy bien.

-Reconoce que te lo estás pasando bien-le dice él de repente al oído, con su fina sonrisa entreabierta.

Deja caer los hombros, rindiéndose.

-Pero sólo…

Enmudece, y Frank esboza una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

-¿Sólo?-sigue en su oído, y su aliento le hace cosquillas.

Amy le aparta un poco de un empujón.

-Sólo porque estás tú, estúpido-medio gruñe.

Le sostiene tozudamente la mirada en vez de apartarse en un intento de ocultar su vergüenza, por lo que ve el brillo, y la sonrisa evidente en sus ojos.

Ha sonreído con la mirada.

-Claro, un bufón siempre sabe cómo animar una fiesta-bromea él, apropiándose del apelativo que Gerard le ha puesto. A Amy se le rompe el momento, volviendo a pensar en Gerard. En los acantilados. En…

Los dos se vuelven algo sorprendidos al notar un alboroto en la multitud fiestera.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Frank a un chavalillo que parece demasiado tímido para fundirse en ningún grupo, y con el que han intercambiado un par de palabras.

-Alguien va a tocar, una banda-les dice con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

A Amy se le congela la sangre en las venas. No puede ser… porque, sólo pueden ser…

-Vaya, esto puede ser interesante-oye decir entusiasmado a Frank.

Frankie… Amy busca algo de apoyo silencioso, agarrando su mano, apretándosela inconscientemente. Frank se pregunta por qué lo hará, cuando la ve, la vista fija en el escenario improvisado con unas cuantas tablas a pocas filas delante de ellos.

_Con dieciocho años, Gerard volvió a California. Aquella rebeldía de antes había evolucionado a otra cosa, más oscura, más… El Gerard de antes causaba más irritación que otra cosa. El de ahora, inspiraba más bien respeto, incluso…miedo. En negro de los pies a la cabeza, con una tez pálida que destacaba demasiado. Y sus ojos…en sus ojos se leían cosas, demasiadas cosas, algunas de ellas innombrables._

_ En la puerta de la que era allí su casa, ya había alguien esperándole. Ya no llevaba el pelo en coletas, estaba mucho más alta –había dado el estirón pronto-, y había sustituido sus andares saltarines por un paso relajado. Llegó hasta él, haciendo que frenara y dejara su maleta en el suelo para contemplarla de arriba abajo. _

_-Gee-dijo ella simplemente, con una amplia sonrisa._

_ Él la abrazó, con una sensación extraña al no poder levantarla en el aire como hacía antes. Ella pareció vacilar en devolverle el abrazo, pero finalmente le apretó con fuerza. Era evidente que los dos estaban muy contentos de verse. Después de tanto tiempo._

_-Cómo has crecido-le dijo él con una sonrisa torcida cuando se separaron._

_ Ella puso los ojos en blanco._

_-Tengo once años, Gee, no sé qué esperas. _

_ Gerard se dio cuenta. La niña asustada que él dejó en California se había convertido en toda una preadolescente. Incluso ya se le adivinaban formas…_

_ ¿Pero qué cojones andaba pensando?_

_-Bueno, claro, a ti se te nota mucho más que a mí, supongo._

_ Amy le echó una mirada de arriba abajo, y con un suspiro dijo:_

_-No sabría yo decirte._

_ Gerard dejó escapar una risa fuerte, casi seca, que sonaba casi más a graznido de cuervo que otra cosa. Además, no le pegaba nada con su aspecto._

_-¿Me ves muy cambiado?_

_ Cuando desvió la mirada con un movimiento de sus largas pestañas, a Gerard le pareció volver a ver a la niña que era cuando la conoció._

_-Mucho más de lo que incluso tú podrías pensar._

_ Antes de que Gerard pudiera contestar, ella se había perdido por los jardines contiguos, desapareciendo sin un adiós. Él sonrió. Era curioso, que de toda la gente en su vida, y considerando el poco tiempo que había pasado cerca de él, ella supiera leerle mejor que nadie. Mejor, incluso, que su abuela Elena._

_ Sacó un pitillo, y sin entrar en la casa siquiera para guardar la maleta, se lo fumó tranquilamente sentado en el porche._

_ No supo cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente, pero ya empezaba a oscurecer cuando ella volvió a aparecer. La vio fruncir el ceño al ver el montón de colillas a su lado._

_-Bueno, algunas cosas no cambian. Aunque deberían._

_ Gerard sonrió. Estirando el brazo, la agarró y la sentó en sus rodillas. Ni siquiera pensó en que el peso era mucho mayor, o que ella ya no podría acurrucarse como antes. Haciendo que le mirara a los ojos, sostuvo el pitillo en alto. _

_-Si lo probaras, lo entenderías._

_-Ni pienso probarlo ni quiero-se removió ella, arrugando la nariz cuando el humo le dio en la cara. _

_ Él la observó fijamente, escaneándola con sus esmeraldas hipnotizantes._

_-Pues no critiques lo que no conoces-se encogió él de hombros, dándole una calada larga, con énfasis. Cuando exhaló el humo, Amy observó los dibujos que perfilaba en el aire, como pensativa. _

_-Dame-dijo entonces. Con firmeza y autoridad, esas innatas que sorprendieron a Gerard cuando la conoció._

_-¿Qué te dé qué?_

_-Déjame probar. Así podré criticar lo que conozco._

_ Gerard rió con ganas. Aquella petición estaba hecha desde la inocencia e incluso ignorancia. Estaba decidido a decir que ni en broma, pero entonces, de repente, se vio a sí mismo tendiéndole el cigarro. _

_ Ella lo cogió con cuidado, casi con miedo, y rápidamente le dio una calada. Excesiva para una principiante. Cuando estalló en tos, y los ojos le empezaron a llorar, Gerard no pudo evitar reírse. _

_-Para no gustarte, lo has probado con mucho entusiasmo._

_ Ella le fulminó con aquellos ojos gélidos, mientras se recuperaba del ataque._

_-Cabrón de mierda-soltó entre dientes._

_ Él abrió los ojos como platos, incapaz de creerse lo que oía._

_-¿Quién te ha enseñado a hablar así, señorita?_

_ La oyó bufar._

_-Pues tú._

_ Tardó en contestar algo confuso._

_-Me refiero a que, una niña como tú no debe decir ese tipo de palabras…_

_ Volviendo a bufar y cruzándose de brazos, le dio la espalda, pero a la vez se dejó caer sobre su pecho, como contradiciéndose._

_-Tonterías-refunfuñó._

_ Dándole una última calada al pitillo, lo dejó caer al suelo, y ocupó sus dos brazos en rodearla, mientras ella fingía ignorarle aún cruzada de brazos._

_-Entonces, ahora que ya lo has probado, ¿qué te ha parecido?_

_-Veneno, como siempre. Aunque, tal vez le dé otra oportunidad algún día._

_ Él resopló incrédulo._

_-¿Y por qué ibas a hacer eso?_

_-Por la misma razón por la que sigo hablando contigo._

_ No dijo nada más, y Gerard estaba demasiado sorprendido como para volver a formular una pregunta. La apretó un poco más contra él, como si quisiera resguardarla de un frío inexistente en aquella noche de verano. Se sintió culpable por los pensamientos que empezaron a formarse en su mente, y suspiró._

Michael les había llamado casi a última hora pidiéndoles que se trajeran los instrumentos para una actuación medio improvisada. Al parecer, había hablado con los que organizaban la fiesta, y al mencionarles lo del grupo le habían pedido que les demostraran lo que hacían… Gerard chasqueó la lengua con fastidio cuando Ray se lo dijo, pero reconocía que era una buena oportunidad para ellos.

-Incluso piensan pagarnos, sobre todo si les gusta lo que oyen-había sonreído Ray.

Por eso está allí, agarrado al micro, casi apoyado en él, cantando canciones que son parte de él, mostrándoselas a un montón de desconocidos. Cuando la ha reconocido entre el público, a punto han estado de estrangulársele las palabras en la garganta, pero es a ella a quien mira fijamente cuando empiezan las primeras notas de la canción que tocan ahora, y la primera frase sale de entre sus labios:

_Hand in mine, into your icy blues…_

La mira fijamente, casi sin parpadear, mientras susurra primero y luego aclara su voz lentamente, dejando que fluyan las palabras y calen hondo en su público.

Frank escucha fascinado la canción, dejándose seducir por el ritmo y las palabras, e incluso la voz del Azafrán, que parece tan hipnotizante como su mirada esmeralda. De repente, nota que le aprietan la mano hasta el punto de hacerle daño, y cuando mira de soslayo a Amy, las lágrimas le caen en picado, brillando por el reflejo de la escasa luz que proviene de las hogueras. Está llorando en silencio, y su llanto encierra algo más que emoción por escuchar una canción especialmente bonita. Frank puede notarlo como si lo leyera escrito en su cara. Ella no se da cuenta de que la mira, con los ojos clavados en el escenario, y si siguiera un poco más atentamente su mirada, está seguro de que se encontraría de lleno con unos ojos verdes. Atento a la letra, no puede dudarlo. La canción es por ella. Por ambos. Esa historia en común que tanto le intriga pero no se ve capaz de preguntar.

_And as we're touching hands , and as we're falling down…_

Frank piensa que le va a romper la mano si sigue así. Sus manos también se tocan pero el único que se siente caer es él. Porque al escuchar esa canción, se ha dado cuenta de una cosa. Sabía que había algo por parte de ella, pero ahora… No escribes una canción así por cualquiera. No la cantas de esa manera. A pesar de estar cogidos de la mano, le parece que él está a años luz de ella, mientras que aquel Azafrán es quien la sostiene y la deja caer en aquel llanto.

Quiere soltarla, realmente le encantaría apartarse de ella e irse muy lejos, incluso con aquel apretón de manos podría librarse de ella fácilmente, pero…

_I'll meet your eyes._

_ I mean this…_

Él deja escapar la última palabra en un susurro apenas audible de no ser por el micro, y Frank observa los labios de Amy pronunciarla sin voz.

_Forever._

_ No podía negarlo. Seguía volviendo a California, aunque su familia había dejado de hacerlo, cada época de vacaciones lo suficientemente larga como para merecer la pena el largo viaje. Siempre en Navidad y verano, un par de veces más durante el año si podía. Porque… porque, se daba cuenta, lo _necesitaba. _Por supuesto, alejarse de su casa era de lo mejor que podía hacer, y más cuando su futuro era tan incierto, pero… ¿por qué siempre allí? _

_ Cuando se encontraba con aquellos ojos azules, no había duda. El azul es el color de la evasión, y eso era ella. Su vía de escape. Más pura que aquella otra que usaba hacía ya unos años, e infinitamente más agradable, aunque eso le dejara alucinado. Porque ella apagaba aquel fuego interior que parecía querer consumirle con su mirada helada. Y ella iluminaba la oscuridad a su alrededor con una sola sonrisa._

_ Aunque era sólo una niña. _

_ Aquella tarde, él había salido al porche a fumar, cogida ya la costumbre aunque dentro de la casa no había nadie a quien aquello le pudiera molestar. Había oído un ruido, y cuando se levantó buscando a un posible intruso la encontró medio escondida detrás de un rosal. Escondía lo que pronto entendió que eran lágrimas, y cuando la obligó a mirarle, ella eludió su mirada por primera vez. Eso le sorprendió tanto que volvió a intentar que le mirara a los ojos, para preguntar con una simple mirada, como hacía siempre. Pero ella seguía obstinadamente con la mirada clavada en el suelo, lo que le obligó a usar la voz._

_-Amy, qué pasa-el tono le salió algo más brusco de lo normal en estos casos._

_ Ella permaneció callada, con algún breve sollozo de vez en cuando. Amy estaba en la plenitud de sus trece años, floreciente, adivinándose la mujer en la que se iba a convertir. Gerard no pudo evitar pensar en que le fascinaba el turquesa de sus ojos cuando lloraba, aunque verla llorar fuera peor que la peor de sus noches envueltas de alcohol. La sacudió, e incluso volvió a preguntar, pero ella lo único que hizo fue encogerse, como queriendo ocultarse de su vista. Gerard la soltó finalmente, la vio hacerse un ovillo tumbándose del todo en el suelo, y él, sentándose de piernas cruzadas, sacó un pitillo, lo encendió y le dio la primera calada. _

_ Ya llevaba unos tres cigarros cuando, al fin, ella susurró algo._

_-Gee, ¿soy un bicho raro?_

_ Se le detuvo la respiración durante un segundo, e hizo esfuerzos por controlar la rabia que le ardió en las venas. Se imaginó las mil y una situaciones que podrían haberla llevado hasta allí, de aquella forma. La miró más cuidadosamente, y vio que pese a las lágrimas, físicamente parecía intacta, lo que le ayudó un poco a calmarse. Pegó una larga calada, y la vio seguir el movimiento de sus labios en el cigarro como si deseara ser ella la que la diera. Exhaló todo el humo, y con él los últimos restos de la explosión de ira._

_-Dime, Amy-ella le miró fijamente esperando su pregunta-. ¿Soy un bicho raro?_

_-Sí-dijo ella, directa, sin vacilar, pero por primera vez, se sonrojó al notar su mirada de vuelta-. Pero es que eso es lo mejor de ti._

_ A punto estuvo de dejar caer el cigarro por una mueca de asombro. _

_-¿Lo mejor de mí?_

_-Sí… no eres como los demás. Nunca lo has sido, no por fuera, evidentemente-ambos sonrieron cuando ella señaló sus… "pintas"-, pero tampoco por dentro._

_-Tampoco yo esperaba encontrarme una camiseta de The Smiths encima de una niña de siete años-rió entonces él con aquel sonido de cuervo._

_ La vio sentirse halagada y algo molesta, todo seguido, en cuestión de segundos._

_-Pero ya no lo soy-dijo en voz baja._

_-¿El qué? ¿Fan de The Smiths?-con la sonrisa torcida. _

_ La vio esbozar una sonrisa temblorosa, aún con las últimas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Era tan terriblemente humana en ese momento, que le pareció que podría romperse con un simple soplido, a diferencia de aquel demonio juguetón de ojos gélidos que había encontrado hacía seis años. Ella se le acercó mucho, como buscando uno de sus abrazos, pero sin hacer ademán de realmente querer uno, por lo que sus brazos se tensaron, dudando de si alzarse. _

_-Aquí nunca nieva-dijo entonces ella, prácticamente en su oído._

_ Él no contestó, esperando que ella explicara por sí sola a dónde quería llegar con eso. Sabía que era mejor así._

_-Quiero decir, es muy raro. No recuerdo haber visto nevar nunca… O al menos nevar de verdad-ella se medio apoyó en su hombro mientras soltaba aquellas frases sin aparente sentido-. Cuando era pequeña, miraba fijamente al cielo los días en que se veían mucho las estrella. Sabía muy bien que cuanto más se vieran las estrellas más frío hacía, así que cuando podía ver la mayoría de las constelaciones, esperaba impaciente ver caer aquella nieve que tanto deseaba. A veces, incluso, mis ojos me jugaban malas pasadas, creando ilusiones mentales con el brillo de las estrellas, que me parecían copos de nieve prendidos en el cielo que no se decidían a caer. Una vez mi madre me pilló gritándole al cielo "¡Dejaos caer! ¡Dejaos caer! ¡No tengáis miedo!"_

_ Ríe con ganas. Gerard empieza a impacientarse, sin verle ningún sentido a aquella conversación, por muy graciosa que le resultara la imagen de la niña que él había conocido gritándole como loca al cielo estrellado._

_-Lo que más me gustaba, era que no había ni una sola nube. Nada que ocultara la belleza de aquellos copos de nieve, aunque se resistieran a caer, o puede que incluso les impidieran hacerlo. Yo fruncía el ceño, enfadada por quienquiera que no dejara que cayeran, pensando que me arruinaban mi sueño. _

_ De repente se volvió y le miró a los ojos, y Gerard descubrió que por un momento había estado conteniendo la respiración. Ella le clavó la mirada profundamente, como intentando leer algo…_

_-Tú eres un copo de nieve, Gee. Una estrella en el cielo, que está muy lejos, y que se resiste a caer, como a mí me gustaría. _

_ Él resopló, entre sorprendido y divertido._

_-¿Pero qué coj…?_

_ Los labios de ella callaron los suyos. Los notó cálidos, suaves, carnosos y húmedos, en contraste con sus labios algo secos y finos. Fue un beso fugaz, tierno y tímido, pero no había rubor en sus mejillas cuando se separó de él y pudo verle la cara._

_-Como la nieve que cae en el cielo desierto-aún susurró, con la respiración algo agitada por el beso._

_ Con una maniobra algo felina, se levantó y desapareció antes de que él pudiera siquiera reaccionar. Apretó el puño y arrancó algo de hierba, resoplando, sorprendido y algo furioso. Sacó un pitillo y de los nervios casi no pudo encenderlo. Le dio unas cuantas caladas desesperadas, intentando calmar su excesivo entusiasmo._

_ ¿Cómo podía haber reaccionado así por un tonto e inocente beso?_


	7. Let's Ruin Everything

La gente parece protestar cuando los chicos anuncian que la banda se va a tomar un descanso. Contentos por ver la reacción entusiasta de la gente, Ray, Mikey y Michael van corriendo a celebrar, con cervezas, risas y demás. Pero Gerard se aleja de allí, sin poderse quitar de la cabeza aquellos _icy blues _como los de su canción. _Los de su canción. _Porque, aunque lo negaría a cualquiera que le preguntara, esa canción es por ella. Por él. Por los dos.

Como la nieve que cae en el cielo desierto.

En un gesto inconsciente y algo absurdo, mira al cielo. Al principio no ve gran cosa, pero a medida que se separa del tumulto de la fiesta puede verlo mejor. Las estrellas parecen reírse de él desde el cielo. Tira la lata de cerveza hacia arriba, como queriendo golpearlas, pero tiene suerte de que no le caiga encima. Estúpido, se vuelve completamente estúpido cuando Amy Black está cerca.

Frank observa fijamente a Amy. No ha dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el concierto, y parece querer seguir así ahora que han dejado de tocar. Mientras a su alrededor la gente vuelve al ritmo que tenían antes del concierto medio improvisado, ellos dos son los únicos que se mantienen en su sitio, quietos como estatuas.

-¿Amy…?-se atreve a decir entonces él.

Eso parece hacerla reaccionar, porque da un respingo como volviendo de una especie de trance. Le mira, pero no parece verlo de verdad. Luego mira alrededor, y finalmente se aleja unos pasos de él como queriendo alejarse de allí.

Frank la alcanza rápido y la retiene por el brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?-y parece algo triste.

-Frankie…-murmura ella, con esos ojos de mirada perdida-. Frankie-parece suspirar.

Le da un ligero beso en los labios, haciendo que dure unos cuantos segundos, mientras Frank contiene la respiración. Pero luego se separa de él y se suelta de su mano, y se gira para decirle:

-Lo siento-y antes de que pueda hacer nada más, se pierde entre la multitud.

Frank aún se queda un momento paralizado en el sitio, sin poder dar crédito. Todo iba perfectamente, la noche era fantástica, no podía ir mejor. Y entonces…

Arrugó la lata de cerveza vacía en su mano, y la tiró bien lejos, con fuerza, con furia. Aquel Azafrán… ¿pero qué cojones pasaba con aquel Azafrán? Su verano podría ser uno de los mejores de su vida, con aquella chica fascinante que le había gustado desde el primer día. Pero el Azafrán no parece querer dejar que aquello fuera así. ¿Por qué, si no, ha cantado aquella canción? ¿Por qué la ha mirado todo el rato? Con esos ojos esmeralda se la ha llevado. Lejos de él. Lejos de todo.

_ Gerard trató de no volver a pensar en aquel beso. La propia Amy, cuando se volvieron a ver, ni lo mencionó ni hizo ninguna señal de que aquello hubiera pasado siquiera. Se dijo que estaría avergonzada por aquel gesto que habría hecho en un momento de debilidad, pero Amy no lo iba a mostrar. Cuanta más vergüenza, menos lo dejaría notar, volviéndose incluso dura en el trato. Y parece que le bufa más frecuentemente, que sus frases se vuelven más faltas de sentimiento en el tono. Pero por lo demás, Amy sigue como siempre._

_ ¿Por qué él, entonces, no puede sacárselo de la cabeza? Vamos a ver, a sus veinte años ya ha conocido más chicas de las que lo habría hecho otro chico de su edad. Todo físico, nada importante… Ya era muy poco capaz de experimentar ninguna clase de sentimiento, como para ponerse a jugar a los enamorados. Tenía necesidades, y de vez en cuando, siempre que fuera divertido, había alguna… A todas se lo dejaba claro desde un principio, y él no tenía intención de herir a ninguna, aunque tarde o temprano no puedas evitarlo. _

_ Sin embargo, aquel beso… la reacción inmediata de su cuerpo, al que luego tuvo que castigar con una ducha fría, o esa… cosa… esa especie de pinchazo en el corazón. Se dijo que el tabaco ya le había hecho mucha mella, pero sólo estaba evitando la verdad. Aquella verdad terrorífica, espeluznante._

_ No, no, no, no. No podía ser cierto. Se negaba a creerlo. Era sólo una estúpida obsesión de su cuerpo y mente enfermos. _

_ Trece años… una tarde, ella hacía sus deberes de verano, él dejaba correr el lápiz en un bloc de dibujo, con demasiadas ideas y poca inspiración real. En el patio trasero del caserón donde él vivía en California, en la calma de los árboles colindantes y acariciados por una brisa inexplicable en un sofocante día estival. _

_-Yo la verdad que no entiendo de qué me sirve todo esto-murmuró entonces ella._

_ Él levantó la vista, intrigado._

_-¿El qué?_

_-Esto-dijo ella alzando su cuaderno-. El colegio, las clases, toda esa mierda que nos enseñan edulcorada y artificial. Todo lo que sé, jamás lo aprendí allí._

_-¿Y qué es lo que sabes tú?-se burló él con aquella risa seca._

_ No supo qué pensar al ver la mirada de sus ojos de hielo. Al ser verano, su azul recordaba más al mar en calma, pero aún así, se recordó que la tormenta podía estallar en cualquier momento._

_-Sé algunas cosas. Más que la mayoría de la gente de mi clase, aunque esté mal decirlo. Pero es así._

_ Aunque no la conociera como la conocía, no podría dudar de la falta de fanfarronería de sus palabras. Sólo era la constatación de un hecho._

_-Bueno, es cierto que eres bastante más lista que los chavales de tu edad. Pero sigues sin saberlo todo, Amy-la miró fijamente, haciendo que se perdiera en el verde de sus ojos. La clase de mirada que pretendía leer dentro de ella lo que le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento._

_-Lo que sé, me lo enseñó la música. Y la música es lo único que quiero hacer en el futuro. Y eso no me lo enseñan los gilipollas de mis maestros-resopló._

_ Él rió con ganas, encantado por su ingenuidad, su inocencia, aunque fuera una de las personas más maduras que conocía. Esa paradoja tan dulce encerrada en ella._

_-Te sorprenderías._

_-¿Qué?-frunció ella el ceño._

_-La música nace del conocimiento, y no al revés, Amy._

_ Aunque se lo dijo con la vista fija en su bloc, garabateando aún los cientos de ideas que no acababan de salir del todo, volvió a levantar la vista al sentir su mirada como si le estuviera quemando._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_-Que si tienes intención de dedicarte a la música en el futuro, Amy, mejor sigue con lo que estás haciendo-señaló su cuaderno._

_-Tú no estudias-como argumento, aquella frase era algo desesperada._

_-No voy a un centro, es distinto-dijo él con la mirada perdida._

_-¿Cómo?-parecía confusa._

_-No asisto a clases ni hago exámenes, pero jamás dejo de estudiar. Observo todo a mi alrededor e intento aprender de ello._

_ Ella le miró largo rato, como pensativa, y luego bajó la mirada._

_-¿De mí también?-aquella frase volvía a pronunciarla la adolescente tímida e insegura que había en ella._

_ Se esforzó porque no se notara la reacción que tuvo en aquel momento._

_-De ti…-se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se agachó, para quedar a su altura, pues ella estaba sentada en el suelo-. De ti mucho-la obligó a mirarle a los ojos sin siquiera moverse, sólo con su presencia tan de cerca-. De ti demasiado._

_ Sin pensar, y sin darle oportunidad de decir algo, se encontró juntando sus labios con los suyos. Intentó empezar de forma suave, pero pronto su beso se convirtió en desesperado, algo intenso, demasiado fuerte. Pero ella no se movió, no se apartó, sino que respondió con ganas, con pasión, alzando los brazos intentando rodearle, como queriendo impedir que cambiara de opinión y se apartara de repente._

_ Pero obviamente, él consiguió frenarlo._

_-No… está bien… no está bien…-dijo cuando consiguió apartar sus labios de los suyos. Aunque éstos reclamasen el contacto que acababan de perder._

_ La vio encogerse levemente, algo avergonzada, algo molesta._

_-Eres el primero… pero puedo aprender-dijo ella con los ojos en el suelo._

_ Abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella frase, algo confuso. Y entonces, se dio cuenta, y sacudió la cabeza._

_-No conmigo, Amy. No… puedes buscar a alguien para aprender… pero…_

_ Entonces fue ella la que pareció al fin comprender, y levantó la vista bruscamente, y le fulminó con la mirada y el ceño fruncido._

_-No me voy a buscar a nadie, Gerard._

_ El hecho de que utilizara su nombre completo le indicó lo enfadada que estaba._

_-Pero tampoco puedes aprender conmigo._

_ La vio levantarse de repente, dejando caer todos los trastos de estudio que tenía encima de sus rodillas, bufando con indignación._

_-Que te jodan, Gee._

_ Quedó tan alucinado con aquella frase que no supo qué contestar, y sólo la miró sin dar crédito. Ella se acercó a él, y con un golpecito le hizo alzar la barbilla, y luego se agachó hasta quedarle a la altura de los ojos. Su aliento le dio en toda la cara, y el olor a menta le atontó por un segundo._

_-Tú me has besado. Yo ni siquiera me he acercado esta vez. Has sido tú, maldito bastardo-le susurró._

_ Gerard no daba crédito. ¿Cuándo había empezado a hablar así? ¿O a actuar así? Aquello, encima, lejos de disgustarle, le…_

_-Eres tú el que lo ha buscado. Y no creas que no lo he notado estos días. Cómo reaccionas cuando me ves, Gerard. Dime, ¿qué pasa ahí abajo cuando me ves?_

_ ¿Quién había cambiado a la Amy que él conocía tan repentinamente? ¿Por qué de la niña dulce e inocente había pasado a una chica provocadora y algo ardiente que haría que sus pantalones estallaran? Era esa forma indefinida, de la Amy que él conocía y la Amy que estaba por venir, lo que le estaba volviendo loco, del punto del que sentía que no podría fingir al responder aquella pregunta._

_-No digas gilipolleces, Amy-se apartó él de ella, y se levantó también, buscando mirarla desde arriba y no desde abajo como antes._

_ Pero ella levantó sus ojos sin miedo, mirándole de frente._

_-¿Gilipolleces? Veamos entonces-y se abalanzó sobre su bloc, tan rápido que él no tuvo tiempo de frenarla. Lo abrió con ímpetu, pasando las hojas, dejando al descubierto su secreto, haciendo que se sintiera desnudo, casi violado._

_ Ella sonriendo, ella frunciendo el ceño, ella concentrada tocando la guitarra, ella corriendo, ella… Ella. Su cara, sus ojos, su sonrisa. Todos los dibujos la retrataban a ella, pero sobre todo, retrataban sus propios sentimientos. _

_ A pesar de su arranque, ella misma estaba sorprendida, viendo aquella muestra de lo profundo… lo increíble de sus sentimientos por ella. Aquellos dibujos indicaban que la conocía a la perfección, no sólo cada mínimo rasgo de su rostro, cada línea de su cuerpo, sino… lo que había dentro de ella. Ella no veía una mera copia de su persona, sino que podía verse perfectamente en aquellas líneas. Se quedó sin respiración, pasando la mano con cuidado por aquellos trazos perfectos. _

_ Él, sabiéndose descubierto, derrotado y hundido como el peor de los barcos, le quitó el bloc suavemente de las manos, lo cerró con delicadeza, y entonces alzó la vista, quedándose frente a ella, como empezando un combate. Cuando habló, la voz le salió incluso más brusca, más oscura de lo normal._

_-Y qué si te quiero._

Cuando se decide a volver a la fiesta, Gerard se sorprende de ver que la gente se congrega de nuevo alrededor del escenario. No pueden empezar ya, él ni siquiera ha llegado… Se acerca con prisa intentando ver mejor. Lo que ve le deja casi sin respiración.

Le han dispuesto un asiento como han podido, y en sus piernas reposa con cuidado una guitarra. La misma que hace años que no oye tocar.

Amy, algo vergonzosa, se acerca al micro con una sonrisa queda, mientras todo el mundo comenta entusiasmado su aparición, y ve que sus propios amigos le ayudan con la disposición en el escenario y los cables. Ray hasta parece darle una sonrisa de ánimo cuando ella se prepara finalmente, coge la guitarra y rasga los primeros acordes. De sus labios sale la primera frase, con una voz algo rota y triste:

_You don't want me, no_

_ You don't need me_

_ Like I want you, oh_

_ Like I need you_

_ And I...want you in my life_

_ And I...need you in my arms_

Gerard siente que algo dentro de él está a punto de agonizar. Por primera vez en no sabe cuánto tiempo, incluso siente ganas de llorar. ¿Llorar? ¿Ves lo que le hace Amy Black? Cómo la odia, la odia hasta el extremo. Y sin embargo, quiere rodearla entre sus brazos como dice que ella le necesita.

_You can't see me, no_

_ Like I see you_

_ I can't have you, no_

_ Like you have me_

Basta, se dice. Tenerle...tenerla...aprieta los puños. Contiene las ganas de _tenerla _allí mismo, en aquel escenario, delante de todos. Ha sido así siempre. Sus deseos los tiene bajo control como nunca ha tenido su vida, pero con ella…

Si la deseó cuando era una niña, cómo no va a desearla ahora.

Más allá, Frank la observa, a su pesar fascinado. La ha oído canturrear y sabe que tiene buena voz, pero… Cierra los ojos con fuerza, como si le hubieran golpeado. Pero ninguna paliza le duele tanto como aquella canción. Amy, si tú supieras. Estás cantando lo mismo que podría cantar yo. Y lo triste es que los dos lo hacemos por una persona que, como la misma canción deja evidente, no nos corresponde.

-Yo te quiero en mi vida y te necesito en mis brazos, Amy. Es patético y absurdo y puede que hasta precipitado, pero… Pero, Amy, qué me has hecho.

Todo aquello lo dice en voz muy baja y nadie se da cuenta, pero Frank siente como si lo hubiera gritado a pleno pulmón, perdiendo el aire, sintiéndose cansado, muy cansado, como nunca en su vida.

_You can't feel me, no_

_ Like I feel you_

Gerard se acerca al escenario, lo justo y en el sitio adecuado para que ella le vea. Cuando ve que se percata de su presencia, le clava la mirada esmeralda. Su mirada especial, la que sólo usa con ella. Amy siente un escalofrío. Le ve llevarse una mano a los labios, luego se la pasa provocadoramente cerca de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y entonces… se la lleva al corazón. A punto está ella de dejar caer la guitarra, y todo el mundo nota el temblor en su voz.

_I can't steal you, no_

_ Like you stole me_

La mirada en los ojos de Frank pudo matarla, pero no tanto como aquella fina sonrisa que le ofrece cuando le distingue entre la multitud. Le ve además mover los labios, pronunciando el estribillo al mismo tiempo que ella. Cuando los últimos acordes mueren en su guitarra, Amy siente que no entiende lo que está haciendo. Repentinamente, se levanta, se echa la guitarra a la espalda y se aleja del escenario, dejando a todo el mundo, que la aplaudía con ganas, bien atónito.

Frank es más rápido que nadie, y logra alcanzarla cuando tenía intención de perderse entre los acantilados.

-No es muy sensato andar por aquí de noche, y lejos de la luz de esas hogueras.

-Nunca he sido sensata-susurró ella tras un instante de silencio.

-Que hagas locuras no quiere decir que vayas buscando morir, Amy, y eso lo sé bien.

-¿Tanto sabes?

Aquel tono suena lleno de la amargura que le nace de dentro, y Frank lo sabe, pero aún así le duele candente en el pecho.

-Tienes razón, Amy. Yo no sé nada.

-¡Basta, Frank!-se vuelve ella con un grito-. Deja de actuar así. Deja de sentirte culpable por las cosas de las que yo tengo la culpa, deja de ser tan bueno conmigo que me dan ganas de matarte.

-Si bondad es lo que necesitas, Amy, bondad es lo que te daré-y por primera vez, la voz de Frank suena algo dura, autoritaria.

-Lo que necesito es que me odies, Frankie, que me odies.

-No es verdad.

-¡Ten un par de huevos! ¡Joder, que estoy jugando contigo, y ya lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien, y en vez de escupirme vienes y…!

No puede seguir la frase, porque Frank ha callado sus labios con un beso. La besa con desesperación, pero ella se deja, y pronto las respiraciones de los dos se agitan. Lo nota regodearse en aquel beso, llevarla por donde quiere, recorrer su espalda y su cintura con sus manos con dulzura pero con ardor.

-_I can't steal you, no, like you stole me…-_canta Frank con sus labios aún rozando los suyos, provocando que su aliento le haga cosquillas. Ella deja escapar un jadeo, sorprendida. Y entonces posa las manos en sus hombros, y empieza a cantar bajito, con la respiración entrecortada:

-_But I want you in my life. And I need you in my arms._

A partir de aquel momento, sólo las olas del mar son testigo de lo que sucede.

_Era Navidad, y Amy, más feliz de lo que lo había sido nunca. Tenía un cigarro en los labios y le daba caladas con delicadeza, con dedicación. A su lado, una botella de whisky, tirada en el suelo. No apartaba la vista del horizonte, excepto cuando una silueta hizo aparición con sigilo, y sonriendo se volvió hacia él._

_-¿Cómo has…?_

_-No me hace falta verte ni oírte-aumentó ella su sonrisa, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, directa a sus labios._

_ Él, sorprendido, se la quitó de encima después de unos segundos._

_-Podrían vernos, loca._

_-¿Y qué?-era evidente que tenía el día juguetón._

_ Pero él se deshizo de ella con suavidad pero firme._

_-No me vengas con ésas, sabes por qué._

_ Amy resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, en un gesto que se había vuelto habitual en ella. Gerard pensó en lo loco que le había vuelto, considerando por un instante la posibilidad de olvidarlo todo y permitirle seguir con su actitud alocada._

_-De todas maneras, ya apenas hay nadie en esa casa a quien le importe lo que haga o deje de hacer. Podrían salir mientras nos morreamos y ni siquiera vernos._

_ Lo dijo con una risa que sin embargo no coló, ni siquiera colaría para alguien que la conociera menos que él. _

_-Saldrá el viejo Thomas y lo mataremos de un infarto-bromeó entonces él._

_ Ella sonrió al principio, pero al final sus labios parecieron temblar. _

_-Bueno, ¿dónde me va a llevar el loco con el que no puedo estar esta noche de invierno?_

_-Yo no te llevo a ningún sitio-dijo él, con una mano en la suya como único contacto, aún preocupado por la cercanía de la casa de ella._

_ Amy tiró de la mano que entrelazaba la suya, echando a andar, llevándolos lejos de su rincón favorito._

_-Tú me llevas a todas partes-y se soltó de él echando a correr y riendo a carcajadas, mientras Gerard la miraba entre alucinado y divertido._

_-Párate un rato y mira las casualidades que te rodean, las estrellas-dijo él, señalando con un gesto de su brazo el paisaje que les rodeaba-. Las estrellas te gustan._

_-Las casualidades me aburren. Las estrellas me aburren._

_-Pero te encanta mirar las estrellas…_

_-Tengo la estrella que quería-prácticamente se le echó encima, y ya lejos de su casa, y sin haber nadie por la calle, él respondió a su beso con entusiasmo, con pasión._

_ Muy pronto, todo era alcohol y humo, música en el sótano de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocían demasiado bien. Pero ellos reían, charlaban animadamente con quien se les acercaba, eran los amos de la noche. Los amos del mundo. Gerard, con una mano en su cintura y la mirada esmeralda abrazando sus gélidos ojos, trataba de no pensar en fechas de nacimiento, en normas, en el mero sentido común. Con una sonrisa torcida, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle:_

_-Vamos a echarlo todo a perder._


	8. And We Go Cold

_Amy apenas paraba por casa. Tampoco es que nadie la echara mucho de menos, y disfrutaba del tiempo que tenía con Gerard como si con ello fuera la única manera que tenía de sobrevivir. Aunque, en cierta manera así era. Se decía a sí misma que si no fuera por cada minuto que pasaba con él, no aguantaría el escaso tiempo encerrada en aquella casa que se había convertido en una especie de cárcel. _

_ Su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta llegarle de oreja a oreja cuando pensó en él, en la última fiesta juntos, los besos indirectos en pitillos y botellas compartidos. Había algo dentro de ella que ardía, por primera vez en su vida el fuego la mataba y la revivía a la vez. Él era el oxígeno y la falta de aire. Vida y muerte. Pasión y calma._

_ Su madre, cuando se disponía a salir, la interceptó en el recibidor. _

_-Amy-su expresión endurecida no indicaba nada bueno-. ¿A dónde vas?_

_-Por ahí-se encogió de hombros ella, e hizo ademán de salir, pero su madre no le dejaba, interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta. El camino a la libertad._

_-¿Con ese chico?-el tono era el más áspero que le había oído nunca. Pero a Amy, ya nada de eso le importaba._

_-Me voy con Gee, claro-respondió con tono desafiante._

_-Ese chico es muy mayor, Amy. No es normal…_

_ Pareció que no sabía cómo seguir._

_-¿El qué no es normal?-ahora era la voz de Amy la que sonaba en tono peligroso._

_-Que dos chicos de edades tan dispares anden todo el día juntos. Él tendrá otros intereses, otras aficiones, que no te convienen a tu edad, o que tú no entenderás._

_-De qué hablas, madre._

_ Pareció que aquel "madre" le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa en su actitud._

_-Hay una edad para cada cosa, y aunque siempre os hayáis llevado muy bien, y logréis tener conversaciones de una manera que se escapa a mi comprensión… Quiero decir, llegará un momento en el que se eche novia, y entonces, Amy…_

_ Amy esbozó una sonrisa torcida, casi maligna._

_-Claro que se echará novia. Pero eso no es problema._

_ Algo en su tono no le acababa de encajar a su madre, y la observó atentamente, en busca de alguna respuesta. Y lo que le pareció ver no le gustaba ni un pelo. Abrió los ojos como platos, resopló enfurecida._

_-No puede ser…_

_-¿El qué?-la fulminó con sus puñales de hielo._

_ Su madre la agarró por los brazos sacudiéndola, fuera de sí._

_-Dime que no pasa nada entre ese chico y tú. Júramelo, Amy, por lo que más…_

_-¡No voy a jurar nada! ¡Estás loca!-intentó deshacerse de ella._

_-No sólo es demasiado mayor, sino que tú eres menor de edad, y él no, dime que no estás haciendo nada de eso con él o…_

_-¿O qué? ¿Si estoy haciendo qué? ¡Vamos, dilo en voz alta, madre! ¡Di que temes que tu hija de catorce años se esté tirando a uno de veintiuno!_

_ No la vio venir. Así que aún tuvieron que pasar unos segundos después de que la bofetada estallara en su cara, seca, contundente, para que pudiera ser consciente de lo que había pasado. _

_-No…digas…eso…ni en broma…-su madre, con la respiración agitada, la miraba entre furiosa, confusa y arrepentida, con la mano en alto._

_ Los ojos de Amy se volvieron turquesas, pero las lágrimas eran de pura rabia, decepción e indignación._

_-Gee es el único. El único al que jamás tendría que explicarle nada. El único que es capaz de darme lo que quiero sin darse ni cuenta-balbuceó._

_-Te usará como hacen todos. Y encima…_

_ Su expresión de disgusto, de prejuicio, le dolió a Amy más que la bofetada._

_-Nunca has entendido nada, tampoco esperaba que entendieras esto-le respondió, y cada palabra sonó como si la estuviera escupiendo._

_-Escúchame bien jovencita-se le acercó su madre con el dedo en alto, ese gesto tan odiado a través del tiempo por los hijos-, quiero que te alejes de él. He soportado demasiado tiempo esta tontería. No tenía sentido la primera vez que entró en esta casa, pero ahora…_

_-Ahora tiene más sentido que nunca, madre. Tendrás que vivir con eso._

_ Con un hábil movimiento, se escabulló por la puerta, y una vez fuera echó a correr, sin importar los gritos que se escuchaban en la lejanía llamándole._

Empieza a amanecer en la playa, y los primeros tímidos rayos de sol acarician a los últimos fiesteros, que ya empiezan a dispersarse o que yacen tumbados de cualquier manera en la arena. Gerard no tiene ganas de ver las vomitonas o peleas de última hora, y huye con sigilo a su acantilado favorito para fumar tranquilamente. Cuando ni Amy ni aquel bufón volvieron a dar señales de vida, Gerard se resignó a pensar lo que hacía que se le retorcieran las entrañas. De alguna manera, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, el bufón había ganado.

Por eso a punto está de darle un infarto cuando, de entre un hueco, la ve salir y mirar alrededor, seguramente alertada por haber sentido movimiento. La ve abrir los ojos como platos e intentar escapar de aquella situación que sin duda va a ser deliciosamente incómoda. La llama deliciosa porque siempre le ha gustado ver el rubor en sus mejillas, haciendo contraste en su aparente fachada de mujer de hielo.

-No pensé que quedaría nadie por aquí-apenas la entiende, al decirlo medio gruñendo.

-Pues aquí estoy-dice soltando el humo con un gesto de superioridad muy propio de él.

-Pues me voy-aquella frase suena como un látigo.

-No hace falta.

-Es mejor.

-Cada uno en su sitio y listos, no hace falta que huyas despavorida cada vez que me ves.

La ve enfurecerse, y sonríe para sí, dispuesto a empezar la verdadera fiesta.

-Yo no huyo-sisea.

-Pues no lo parece.

-No huyo de ti Gerard, sino del aire contaminado a tu alrededor.

-Solía gustarte-alza el pitillo.

-No me refería a eso.

Eso sí que le sorprende, y lo hace enmudecer por un instante.

-No podemos estar siempre así, Amy.

-Yo puedo. He podido y podré.

Jamás se rendía, jamás. Debería tratar de no olvidar eso.

-Mira que eres cabezota, joder.

-No tenías derecho-al escuchar su voz estrangulada, se vuelve hacia ella, que le mira con lágrimas que obviamente lucha por retener-. Esa canción…

-¿Y la tuya?-sisea él con voz oscura, dando un par de pasos hacia ella, encarándola.

Ella no contesta, y en el silencio casi puede oírse el crujido de las chispas que saltan entre sus miradas retadoras. Azul contra verde. Hielo contra esmeralda.

-¿Cómo puedo odiarte tanto, Gee?

Él vuelve a ver a la niña curiosa, no sólo en su pregunta casi inocente, sino en sus ojos, en su alma demasiado mayor para ser tan joven.

Aún tarda un rato en contestar, leyendo en sus ojos de hielo, escaneando con su mirada esmeralda cada rincón de su alma. Suspira, y Amy se sorprende de verle sonreír antes de decir:

-Contén la respiración cuando el pájaro negro vuele.

Con una exclamación de sorpresa, Amy abre los ojos hasta que casi se le salen de las órbitas, antes de contestar:

-Cuenta hasta diecisiete y cierra los ojos-susurra.

Gerard se acerca despacio a ella, la coge por la barbilla con una mano, y con la otra limpia alguna lágrima rebelde que ya empieza a cambiar el color de sus ojos.

-Te mantendré a salvo por dentro.

Los labios se encuentran como si nada, sin haber perdido la costumbre, como si no hubieran pasado años desde la última vez. Pero apenas empiezan a disfrutar de ello cuando oyen un jadeo sorprendido, y se separan bruscamente a tiempo de ver a un Mikey indignado, herido y traicionado, que les fulmina con la mirada, o más bien a Gerard, antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Oh, joder!-sisea Gerard en voz baja-. ¡No, Mikey! ¡Espera! No…

Sale corriendo detrás de él, dejando a Amy sola encima de aquel acantilado, paralizada en el sitio, confusa y con el corazón al galope.

_Cuando Gerard llegó al rincón de la playa donde habían quedado, con paso firme y casi desafiante como siempre, dejó caer el cigarro que llevaba en la mano al verla, hecha un ovillo en el suelo, sin duda llorando. Echó a correr y se agachó junto a ella, moviéndola para hacer que le mirara._

_-¿Amy? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Amy!-la última palabra, casi una orden, consiguió hacerla reaccionar, y pudo ver que no lloraba. Ni una sola lágrima salía de sus ojos. Pero la expresión de su cara era aún peor._

_-No creen en nosotros… pero yo creo que somos el enemigo. _

_ Gerard no entendía nada._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_ Ella se lanzó sobre sus labios, con un beso desesperado, hambriento, salvaje._

_-Y que se hundan, somos el enemigo-susurró ella en un jadeo cuando se separaron para tomar aire, sólo para volver a besarle con más energía._

_ No se sentía capaz de frenarla, porque aquellos besos despertaban demasiadas cosas en su interior. Pero al final, para bien o para mal, se impuso la razón, y la separó, intentando no herir sus sentimientos._

_-No entiendo nada, Amy. Dime qué pasa._

_ Pero ella no parecía escucharle en realidad._

_-Esta noche hay muchas estrellas-aquella sonrisa era más una mueca, una sombra horrible de la luz que siempre conseguía animarle en sus peores días._

_ Atónito, intentó relajar la evidente tensión con una broma._

_-Pero tú ya tienes la que querías._

_ La risa que dejó escapar tampoco sonó real._

_-Cierto…yo ya tengo la que quería-y con un suspiro se posó sobre su cuello. Cuando Gerard iba a decir algo, ella empezó a darle suaves besos en la curva más profunda de su cuello, dejándole sin respiración por un momento._

_-Amy…no…-intentó frenarla, aunque tampoco hizo demasiado esfuerzo._

_-Corre, conejito, corre-rió ella en su cuello-. ¿Recuerdas? Me lo decías muchas veces, cuando era más pequeña, y me hacías rabiar cogiendo alguna de mis cosas, y yo empezaba a perseguirte y me desesperaba porque no podía alcanzarte._

_-Lo recuerdo-esbozó una sonrisa torcida él, aunque sin saber, como siempre, a dónde llevaba todo aquello._

_-No soy un conejito muy listo-Gerard ni siquiera podía contestar, porque ella había empezado a acariciarle además de aquellos besos y juguetones mordiscos en su cuello-. He corrido en la dirección contraria. En vez de huyendo del lobo, directo a él._

_ Con un movimiento, se colocó sobre él, tumbada cuan larga era sobre todo su cuerpo, inmovilizándole con sólo un golpe de su aliento._

_-Amy…para…-consiguió decir en voz baja, sin embargo._

_ Ella le ignoró casi cruelmente, dejando escapar una risa suave cuando notó el efecto que le causaba en su regazo._

_-Puede que nadie lo entienda, ¿pero han entendido algo alguna vez? Ni una sola maldita cosa. _

_ Gerard maldecía por dentro, luchando contra el ardor y las sensaciones desatadas que no se veía capaz de controlar. Rezando a una divinidad inexistente porque algo lograra frenar a aquella tentación con nombre propio._

_ Algo frío rozó la mejilla de Amy, que sorprendida dejó su juego para volverse y mirar hacia arriba. Lo que vio la dejó tan sorprendida que Gerard, a quien empezaba a pasársele su efecto, se incorporó, sentándose al lado de ella, y sonrió al ver lo que la había dejado así._

_ Eran las doce de la noche del 1 de Enero, y la nieve caía sobre California, por primera vez allí en mucho tiempo. Amy estiró los brazos, intentando coger con la mano aquellos copos perfectos, blancos y puros, con la sonrisa extasiada de una niña._

_-Feliz Año Nuevo-susurró Gerard en su oído, lo que la hizo reaccionar y volver la vista hacia él._

_-Feliz Año Nuevo-balbuceó, con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de posar sus labios sobre los de él, volviendo a tumbarlos sobre la arena del impulso._

_ Gerard volvió a alarmarse cuando ella empezó de nuevo a acariciarle, como sin importarle que la nieve cayera sobre ellos, enfriándolos. Aunque el copo más gordo se derretiría al instante al caer sobre sus pieles en aquel momento._

_ Ella se incorporó un poco dejándole intentando controlar el ritmo de su respiración, pero empeoró al verla quitarse el grueso jersey de lana que llevaba._

_-Amy, ¿qué…?_

_-Sssshhh-selló sus labios con un beso-. No digas nada._

_-Alguien…tiene que poner…algo de sensatez aquí-intentó quitársela de encima entre jadeos, y agarrándola de las muñecas la quitó de encima e intentó hacerla entrar en razón volviéndose sobre ella-. Esto no puede ser, Amy._

_ Una risa algo desquiciada salió de su boca bañada por las lágrimas._

_-_**Just tonight, I won't leave****_…_**_-empezó a cantar ella, y él no pudo decir nada por la sorpresa-. _**I'll lie and you'll believe…**

_ Una puta sirena. Se dijo que eso es lo que era ella, porque ¿en qué momento había perdido la razón, viéndose medio desnudo, observando su blanca piel a la luz de la luna, y susurrando su nombre entre suspiros?_

_ Siendo el mayor, siendo…tan mayor como era, y ella le estaba desnudando, y sintió un escalofrío al notarse bañado por los copos de nieve que seguían cayendo implacables sobre ellos. La vio estremecerse también, pero no supo si era por la nieve o por el abrazo ansioso en el que la atrapó. Sentados el uno enfrente del otro, ella a horcajadas sobre él, ella sonrió dulcemente, como mágicamente hechizada, por el momento, por la nieve, por quién sabe qué. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no había nada entre ellos, sus pieles se tocaban centímetro a centímetro, como queriendo fundirse mientras a su alrededor todo era frío. _

_ Quiso maldecir cuando ella rió suavemente al notarle estremecerse al notar su completo contacto._

_-_**Just tonight, I will see… it's all because of me**-_con un jadeo, él la hizo colocarse debajo, acariciando aún más su piel perfecta, lisa, pura y…suya. La vio sonreír cuando mordió con suavidad uno de sus pechos, o metió la mano en el rincón prohibido para asegurarse de que estaba lista. Sólo notó un poco de nervios, clavándosele sus uñas en la piel de sus hombros, pero ninguna clase de miedo, cuando él decidió que era el momento. Amy se dejó llevar, poseída por toda la ternura que él irradiaba sin darse cuenta, y cuando estuvo dentro de ella, le notó contenerse, ir con cuidado para no asustarla. Arqueó la espalda en un gesto inconsciente, acogiéndole más adentro. Le oyó jadear sorprendido, y se preguntó por qué sería, pero al notar que se atrevía a ir con más fuerza, y sentirlo por completo dentro de ella, sonrió. Encajaban perfectamente, no importaba que fuera la primera vez, sus cuerpos sabían lo que ellos no se atrevían a reconocerse ni a sí mismos, y lo que el resto del mundo consideraría inapropiado, enfermo, corrupto. Acompañó cada uno de sus movimientos rítmicos con un gemido, le notó acelerar la marcha, los nervios de su piel recogían demasiadas sensaciones como para clasificarlas, algo estallaba dentro de ella, algo parecía a punto de incluso morir… Pero quería más, quería… los copos se fundían en su piel, volviéndose gotas heladas que se confundían con el sudor, notaba cómo resbalaban sobre sus cuerpos… Nieve… Nieve… Nieve…_

_ Nieve._


	9. If There's A Place That I Could Be

Cuando Gerard alcanza a su hermano, éste a su vez ha llegado donde Ray y Michael les esperan con los instrumentos.

-Mikey… Mikey escúchame.

Su hermano hace como que no le oye, saludando a los otros dos y preguntando a dónde tiene que llevar las cosas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta enseguida Ray.

-Mikey-insiste Gerard en un tono que es mitad súplica mitad autoridad de hermano mayor.

-Tenía que ser con ella, ¿no? Tienes a la que quieras, siempre, pero… con ella.

-No lo entiendes-casi sisea Gerard en respuesta.

-Chicos, tranquilizaos, respiremos y hablemos con calma-Ray intenta apaciguar los ánimos evidentemente encendidos de los dos hermanos.

Ninguno contesta; Mikey está de espaldas, y parece que se coloca las gafas, además de moverse constantemente, como si tuviera un tic. Tira de las mangas largas de su camiseta con las manos, del punto que parece que las va a dar de sí. Gerard se queda quieto en el sitio, como sin saber qué decir. Al notar la lava candente de su rabia fluirle por las venas, teme decir cosas que realmente no quiere decir, pero sobre todo no quiere herir aún más a su hermano.

-Por favor, que alguno me cuente qué está pasando…-pide Ray con ese tono paternal que le sale involuntario.

-Ha…sucedido algo…que no debía pasar-dice, vacilante, Gerard.

-No debería haberte pillado, quieres decir-musita Mikey en voz baja, pero su tono venenoso se diluye en su falta de fuerza, de rabia.

-Te dije que te olvidaras de ella, Mikey. ¿No te lo dije?

-¿Ella?-dice entonces Ray-. Hablamos de… ¿Amy?

Los dos hermanos se miran, ahora cara a cara, al parecer sin oírle. Mikey intenta encarar a su hermano, pero al final acaba alternando miradas al suelo con tímidas miradas a su de alguna manera siempre impotente hermano mayor.

-Claro, para dejarte total libertad.

-No, joder, Mikey, no-aquella frase restalló como un látigo, y cuando vio a Mikey retroceder maldijo para sus adentros. Calmándose un poco, añade:-. No lo entiendes. Es el primer beso que le doy a Amy. El primero que le doy… en años.

En ese momento, todos se vuelven hacia él, mirándole alucinados, incluso Michael levanta la cabeza mostrando interés, aunque hasta entonces se ha mantenido en un segundo plano.

Gerard se enfrenta a sus miradas, e incluso aunque al principio sus caras le dan ganas de reírse, la vergüenza por mostrarse de esa manera le quema por dentro.

-Un…momento…-dice entonces Ray-. ¿Qué?

Aquello parece hacer reaccionar a Mikey.

-¿Cuándo…cómo? Aunque… sí, tiene sentido…

Demasiado nervioso, Gerard se saca rápidamente un pitillo y lo enciende.

-Amy y yo fuimos…estuvimos…algo pasó entre Amy y yo hace tiempo.

_Locura. Locura era el único nombre que se podía dar a todo aquello. Gerard contemplaba el cuerpo de Amy, en ropa interior, durmiendo a su lado en la cama. Una mezcla de satisfacción y culpabilidad le hizo sonreír con lo que más parecía una mueca. Estaba orgulloso, muy orgulloso, de ella; y a la vez se dio cuenta de que podía llegar a hacer cualquier cosa si ella se lo pedía con aquella sonrisa, exactamente igual que aquel dibujo que creó para la niña de siete años. Maldijo para sus adentros. Desde el 1 de Enero, pensamientos contradictorios bullían en su mente, aderezados con arrebatos de sentimiento que no le dejaban reflexionar con claridad._

_ Se levantó, poniendo cuidado de no despertarla, y salió al salón para encender un cigarro. Se sintió un poco mejor cuando exhaló el humo, exhalando con él todo pensamiento venenoso. Pero los posos que tanto el cigarro como sus reflexiones dejaban dentro de él seguían estando ahí._

_ Siempre había sabido que algo no funcionaba bien dentro de él, y pronto se habían encargado de recordárselo prácticamente todas las personas que conocía, incluso las que más se suponía que debían amarle y cuidar de él. Nadie había entendido por qué la pequeña Amy pasaba tantas noches en aquella casa, o tanto tiempo rondando cerca de él. Sabía que todo el mundo pensaba lo mismo; que él acabaría envenenándola a ella, corrompiéndola como parecía estar todo su propio ser. Gerard suspiró al pensar que, después de todo, habían tenido razón. Allí estaba Amy, con catorce años, tras una fiesta en la que había ingerido más alcohol y humo del que cualquiera diría que podría admitir su cuerpo de adolescente, y luego… Luego él había profanado su cuerpo una vez más, igual que había corrompido su alma._

_ Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y dejó escapar una maldición entre dientes. No podía evitarlo. Intentaba disculparse ante sí mismo diciéndose que era ella la que le buscaba, pero… Si era sincero, muchas veces él había hecho que se metiera en su cama. A veces, no sabía muy bien quién hacía qué. Todo era demasiado confuso en las noches de juerga, excesos y evasión._

_-¿Gee?-se sobresaltó; no la había oído llegar. Se dio la vuelta, y la vio apoyada en el marco de la puerta, todavía en ropa interior. Parecía cómoda, demasiado cómoda diría él, paseando su cuerpo perfecto por toda la casa-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que puedes fumar en la habitación._

_-Y tú sabes que puedes ponerte una camisa-esbozó una sonrisa torcida mientras ella bufaba, poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_-¿Para qué? No hay nadie aquí que no conozca al dedillo lo que enseño-la sonrisa de ella era juguetona, picante… Gerard maldijo para sus adentros-. Y tú estás en calzoncillos también-resopló, señalándole._

_-Bah-se limitó a decir él, y se dio la vuelta, intentando reprimir todas las imágenes que se le pasaban por la cabeza._

_-Es que es cierto, Gee-la oyó reír a sus espaldas-. Si no hay nadie más en la casa, no veo por qué no puedo pasearme como me dé la gana._

_ Notó cómo se había acercado lentamente hasta situarse justo a su espalda. Sintió su aliento en el cuello, sus manos agarrándose a sus brazos, el roce de su sujetador cuando ella le abrazó por detrás._

_-Puedo incluso hacer esto-notó que soltaba sus brazos, y que se movía detrás de él. Soltó un jadeo cuando notó la suave caricia de la tela del sujetador en su espalda cuando cayó al suelo, y casi se muerde la lengua cuando notó que sus pechos volvían a aplastarse contra su espalda, ya sin nada en medio._

_-Amy…_

_-Gee-suspiró ella, y él volvió a notar las cosquillas en el cuello-. Gee, a veces pienso que te parece mal todo esto._

_ A pesar de tanto tiempo, aún le sorprendía con aquellos arranques de directa sinceridad. Con un suspiro de resignación, se dio la vuelta. Parecía tan frágil, allí medio desnuda, ofreciéndose a él sin medida. Por completo._

_-Amy, por favor-intentó no mirarla demasiado, o sabía que sería incapaz de pensar._

_-No hay nada malo, Gee. No hay nada malo en nosotros-se acercó a él, y se colgó de su cuello con los brazos-. Y si lo hay, nosotros lo cambiaremos-susurró en su oído._

_-Soy un desastre, Amy. Un desecho humano. Pero tú…aún te queda pureza, incluso después de todas las cosas que te he hecho._

_-Mi pureza es tuya-Gerard sintió un escalofrío al oírla susurrar suavemente eso en su oído-. Yo puedo salvarte. Yo soy tu pureza, Gerard. La única que te queda._

_ No sólo un escalofrío sino una oleada de pánico le recorrió la espalda, haciéndole casi temblar. Era muy probable que ella tuviera toda la razón._

_-Joder, Amy. Joder-resopló._

_-¿Qué me dices, Gee? ¿Puedo ser tu única esperanza?-Gerard no respondió, pero la abrazó muy fuerte, como queriendo fundir sus dos torsos desnudos-. Porque…-se paró, como tomando aire, con la respiración agitada-. Porque la única esperanza para mí eres tú._

_ Él inspiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. Pero había algo que, en contra de su voluntad, no lograba esconder la verdad. A pesar de que parecía a punto de romperse en aquel momento, Amy rió suavemente._

_-No debes avergonzarte, Gee. Nunca debes avergonzarte de amarme-le dio un tierno beso en los labios, y por primera vez en su vida Gerard consideró el verbo "derretirse" para definir su estado._

_-Yo sólo sé una cosa-dijo entonces por fin. La vio mirarle con un interrogante en su sonrisa, algo divertida-. Ningún vicio que pueda tener conseguirá matarme como lo harás tú._

_ Apenas había soltado ella un jadeo de sorpresa que era a la vez una risa, cuando él le comió la boca, casi literalmente, por el ímpetu y la manera salvaje en la que lo hizo, y ella como siempre respondió no sólo sin miedo de su energía sino con tantas o más ganas que él. Pero entonces, volvió a sorprenderle apartándole suavemente y haciendo que frenara algo su impulso y se relajara. Con besos más suaves, la notó sonreír entre sus labios, y acariciarle suavemente la espalda, hasta que… deslizó la mano de tal manera que Gerard apenas notó lo que hacía hasta que sintió sus calzoncillos caer al suelo. Se estremeció, consciente de que ya nada podría pararlo._

_-Entonces te llevaré al paraíso-cuando, con una sonrisa torcida, la vio arrodillarse, y acercarse a él, a… Gerard cerró los ojos, dándole la bienvenida a la muerte._

En casa de Amy, Frank y ella desayunaban, frente a frente en la mesa de la cocina, en silencio. Pero no la clase de silencio agradable del que ellos disfrutaban muchas veces, sino de un silencio incómodo, lleno de tensión, nerviosismo, incomodidad. Y preguntas. Muchas preguntas.

Frank observa a Amy, de reojo como también le mira ella a él, pero él especialmente intrigado. Anoche… ¿qué pasó anoche? Aún no se ve capaz de creérselo. Siente una tensión en las ingles, y reprime las ganas de reír. Sí, a él también le gustaría repetirlo, le habla interiormente a su cuerpo. Volver a disfrutar de Amy, disfrutarla como anoche, y luego de cien mil maneras distintas, llenarla y llenarse de ella, enloquecer, porque así está, loco por ella, por todo lo que tiene que ver con ella.

Incluso el Azafrán. Claro, el Azafrán también le enloquece, pero de distinta forma. Porque tiene que ver con ella, pero no sabe exactamente_cómo._

-Frankie…-da un respingo al oírla, sorprendido-. Frankie, no me gusta ser una persona que pronuncia una frase como ésta, pero… tenemos que hablar.

Abre mucho los ojos, realmente atónito. No entiende nada.

-Dime-consigue recuperarse y decirle con una algo tensa sonrisa.

-No quiero usarte, Frankie. Tenerte cuando me viene bien y luego tirarte como si fueras un trasto viejo.

-Creía que ayer ya habíamos…

-No, Frankie-la ve cerrar los ojos, como si le doliera demasiado-. No lo entiendes. No sé mucho, pero creo que en estas cosas, a nadie le gusta compartir, ¿no?

-¿En…estas cosas? ¿Compartir…?-Frank, medio en shock, no sabe muy bien qué decir.

-Ya sabes que hay una historia con Gerard-dice ella en un susurro, como sin atreverse a decirlo más fuerte-. Hay una historia que tuvo un confuso principio y no sé si realmente tuvo un final.

Aunque Frank adora la sinceridad clara y pura de Amy, en esta ocasión le parece cambiar de opinión.

-Perdóname Amy, pero creo que no entiendo.

Cuando se fija en sus ojos, los ve turquesas, y quiere resoplar con fastidio. No puede verla así, pero a la vez…

-De todas maneras, Frankie, si te lo digo ahora es porque quiero evitar hacerte más daño. Quiero evitar que empecemos algo que realmente pueda llegar a afectarte si… Si… No sé cómo seguir esa opcional-parece derrotada.

-¿Si de repente decides volver con el Azafrán?-dice Frank con tono suave, pero Amy traga saliva, porque aquella calma, como siempre, le parece esconder algo.

-Nos hemos besado-suelta ella en un hilo de voz.

No puede decir que realmente le sorprenda, pero…

-¿Cuándo?

La ve encogerse, culpable.

-Esta mañana. Cuando aún amanecía.

Siente que la cabeza le da vueltas, y no puede pensar con claridad.

-Esta…mañana…cuando apenas…

-No sé ni cómo ha pasado, ha sido…

-Después de lo que pasó. Yo no te he exigido, he ido todo lo despacio que tú has querido, no te he presionado ni llevado a donde tú no quisieras. No pensaba que…lo de anoche…fuera a pasar tan pronto… Y ahora, esto.

-Lo siento, Frankie-las lágrimas ya anegan sus ojos.

-Simplemente estoy tratando de entenderlo-pinza con sus dedos el puente de la nariz, y se queda en esa postura, con el codo apoyado en la mesa, reflexionando.

-No puedo pedirte que lo entiendas. No… Grítame, joder, Frankie. Haz algo, pero no te quedes… así…

-Yo no sé cómo hará las cosas el Azafrán, y por lo que puedo entender es el único al que has conocido, pero yo no soy así, Amy. Yo…

-Es que siento que te lo guardas todo dentro y eso no está bien.

Madre mía, por qué. Por qué le gusta tanto, algo como aquella estúpida franqueza que le deja desarmado.

-Intento… intento entenderte, Amy. Intento conocerte como llevo haciendo desde que llegué. Porque lo necesito.

Ahora es Amy la que se queda alucinada.

-¿…por qué?

-Me da la impresión de que piensas que simplemente puedo odiarte por esto, o sentir que ya no merece la pena porque hay cosas difíciles que pueden interponerse entre los dos, Amy. Pero yo te quiero, y sé que el amor es algo más que eso.

-Tu alma es pura-susurra ella, acercándose y con una mano acaricia su cara-. Tengo miedo desde que llegaste, Frankie, ¿sabes? Porque desde que te conocí supe que mereces algo mejor que yo.

-A mí me parece que no hay nadie mejor que tú-sonríe él, cogiéndola de la cintura.

Aquello puede con Amy, más que todo lo demás, y se derrumba encima de él en un llanto desconsolado. Parecido a aquel abrazo en la playa, después de impedir que se ahogara en el mar. Él no dejaría que ella se ahogara tampoco.

-Es que te quiero, Amy. No puedo evitarlo. No importa que quieras al Azafrán, que el Azafrán te quiera a ti, que vuestra historia acabe quitándole importancia hasta a mis sentimientos, yo te quiero igual. No hay vuelta atrás.

Ella pareció aumentar sus sollozos.

-¿Cuánto de asqueroso suena decirte que yo también te quiero?

-Tan asqueroso que tal vez tenga que castigarte-susurra él en su oído, y cuando ella alza la vista, la mira con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

-Eres un pervertido incluso en una situación como ésta-se ríe ella entre lágrimas.

-Justo como te gusta, niña mala-busca sus labios con los propios, pero después de unos segundos ella le frena y se aparta.

-En serio Frankie, creo que no has entendido nada de esta conversación.

-Eres tú la que no entiende-replica él ansioso por alcanzar otra vez sus labios.

-No se trata de que haya besado a otro, Frankie-ella reprime una risa al luchar para apartarle-. Se trata de que no tienes mi alma al completo como tú me entregas la tuya.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?-dice él con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé.

Consciente de su franqueza, Frank se da cuenta de que, de alguna manera, ella logra conocerle mil veces mejor de lo que él conoce una décima parte de ella.

-Te odio…-suelta él en voz baja, como en un golpe de aire.

-Bien, porque deberías-frunce ella el ceño.

-Pero sabes que no es cierto-suspira él, y ella también, y sus frentes se apoyan la una en la otra. Todo es muy fácil, estar con Frankie es fácil, piensa Amy. Estar con Amy es fácil, piensa Frank.

-Cabrón-susurra ella.

-¡Ja! Zorra-ríe él bajito.

-Ya, me abro de piernas para cualquiera. Como por ejemplo tú.

-Si te abres de piernas ahora mismo olvidaré lo que acabas de decir-dice él con una sonrisa torcida, y la oye bufar de incredulidad.

-Recuerda que me odias. Y que debería repugnarte sólo estar cerca de mí.

-Y sin embargo, quiero entrar dentro de ti.

-¡Eres un cerdo redomado, Frank Iero!

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero aunque tenga que compartirte, no me importa si puedo quererte y tenerte como ahora mismo-su respiración empieza a agitarse, cambiando el tono a algo más serio.

-Tú aún no lo sabes, pero en realidad no lo crees así-suelta ella, franca sin poder evitarlo, pero añade:-. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, de alguna forma yo también te quiero. Y te deseo-susurra en su oído.

-Mientras no tenga que teñirme de rojo…

_ Su pasión había sido desatada de mil maneras distintas aquel día. No habían salido de casa, ni prácticamente de la cama, y casi hasta se habían olvidado de comer…de una manera correcta. Gerard pensó en que había amanecido pensando en alejarla de él, en frenar aquella locura, y había llegado la noche con ella otra vez en su cama. Esta vez, completamente desnuda. Entregada sin reservas a él, al nosotros. Lo quería con todas sus fuerzas, y estaba tan convencida que él no podía resistirse. Y le parecía que ya ni siquiera quería realmente. ¿Cómo había dicho ella…? La única esperanza._

_ Más le valía, porque estaba condenado al mismísimo infierno._


End file.
